Twisted Holiday
by Minerva Teller of tales
Summary: Riku stumbles onto a Halloween town celebration and a little demon boy who he does not know is Sora, but in his discovery of who the demon is, he also learns of his feelings toward Sora. Yaoi RS
1. Default Chapter

Twisted Holiday  
  
Part I  
  
Masquerade  
  
Riku walked about the dark town. It seemed so morbid to him. Everything was laced with the sights of death and nightmares. The buildings all had the faces of monsters that most children would be afraid of. The sky was of think never-ending night with the eerie light of a full moon creating shadows at every turn. His eyes fell to the strange gargoyle in the middle of the gothic city spewing glowing green water from a wide-open mouth. Thoroughly disturbed by the seemingly abandoned town he turned to move to a different location, though not exactly sure where, but in any case somewhere away from the strange visions here.  
  
"Wait! Where are you going?" Riku turned to the seemingly distressed voice. "The celebration is about to begin, but you need a costume." The silver- haired teen face faulted. This was a skeleton talking to him. "I'm Jack Skellington, the coordinator of the Halloween Town celebration. You must stay it's quite an event."  
Riku frowned, but his eyes lit up when he saw stray heartless in the back round. So Sora would probably be coming here soon. He smirked and decided to humor the talking skeleton. "Alright I'll stay." He turned to walk away. "I'll think of a good costume." Riku smiled at his luck. He couldn't believe that he would possibly get to see Sora again even if they were enemies. A costume he thought. Well that was easy. He drew up the power of the Heartless around him making a guise that resembled them. It clung to his body like a second skin. He smirked at the outfit letting his ego take a walk. "I look good in this."  
  
Riku wandered around for a bit looking to see if there was anything of any interest like a few stray items, or something to hit at for a while to kill time until this so called event. No such interest came. He found the remains or what seemed the remains of a large house. He shrugged and started back toward the town square upon hearing the loud howls and cheers of strange monsters. Upon his entrance he found the gothic town lit up with candles and lantern. Pumpkins and spiders decorated everything and ghosts floated freely about. Well that explained why this place looked so drab. He was in a Halloween oriented place. And come to think of it, it explained a lot of things. He observed the strange celebrating from afar. The monsters and ghouls all let up a storm of loud racket when the skeleton from before came to the front of the crowd and began speaking. Riku simply disregarded this not really caring the reason for their celebration. After quite a lengthy speech the merriment commenced. Riku's eyes scanned the crowd of monstrosity in hopes of finding Sora. His eyes narrowed as he caught a glimpse of the cinnamon- sable hair that Sora had. He ran closer to it. Something was not right about this resemblance. Maybe it was a costume. In any case he had to put his questioning mind to ease. He tapped the demon boy on the shoulder and came face to face with a mask. The mask had an eerie expression kind of like the smile a jack-o-lantern might have. Riku stepped back not quite expecting to see a pumpkin mask. Sora had to be underneath. The resemblance was too close.  
Sora instantly recognized Riku, but the full moon here does strange things, and he took on a more seductive manner. He wouldn't let Riku know who he was. "I am the night. Dance with me." He whispered in a soft almost raspy voice.  
Before Riku had the option of refusing though he was swept away in a tumultuous dance where the darks and lights of the square were swirling about him in a crazy euphoria almost as if had been on LSD. The strange sights of monsters and ghouls spinning about him were almost too much for his mind to handle. He looked down at the demon boy that was spinning him around quickly with outstretched arms. He could hear the sounds of his obvious entertainment. Faster and faster he seemed to spin afraid to let go of him lest he be flung unsuspectingly into one of the gargoyles, and they all looked pretty painful. After the dance came to an abrupt stop Riku had to know who this mysterious demon boy was.  
  
"Who are you?" he said while reaching for the mask.  
"Ah-ah! It is not yet midnight. You have to play by the rules." The demon chuckled while ducking out of Riku's grasp. "But since you are cute I'll give you a little peek." Sora moved the mask slightly just enough to show one exotic white eye with a tiny pupil and a pointed little canine. "Like I said, I am the night." He flapped his little demon wings as if to emphasize the point. He suddenly curled up in Riku's chest. "And who are you?" he queried in the same seducing voice as before.  
Riku presently hated himself for being aroused by the little demon boy from which he could tell was not Sora. He was too...well seducing. Sora was naïve in Riku's eyes and despite the resemblance Sora did not have empty eyes, fangs or wings. "I.." He didn't know what to say.  
"I know what you are." The sexual little voice piped up again. "You are the earth and all its sinful desires." Sora was quite shocked in himself for being so brazen with his words, but as far as he could tell Riku still didn't know it was he. He chuckled, but still wondered what caused him such behavior. The full moon must truly do weird things to the mind. He could also tell that Riku was having a battle with his thoughts. "Surely your surprised expression tells me that you did not expect such a forward comment." He wisped against Riku's neck.  
Riku swallowed nervously. Wait, why was he being the submissive one here? His eyes narrowed at the boy. "If I am a sinful desire, surely you know that the sinful nature is enveloped by the night." The demon boy chuckled obviously catching the erotic innuendo. "You had better watch what you say boy." Riku frowned turning to go away, but finding a painful grip of sharp claws on his arm.  
"The night and sin are like lovers." Sora was trying to keep his guise about him, still wanting to play with Riku's mind a little more but being quite shocked at Riku's Blatant reference to sex. He wasn't exactly as Naïve as everyone thought. In fact, hidden in his room back at Destiny Island had been a few sources that could have possibly explained his behavior now. "Surely you won't leave now, why I am not even finished playing with you yet." HE pulled Riku back toward himself.  
Riku was about to protest but instead let out gasp when he felt the firm little body of the demon boy pressed so intimately close to him. Okay, humor him a bit, maybe he'll leave you alone, and if not at least you can work off some tension with him. Blech! His thoughts were getting too wound up. Think Riku that would most likely make you a necrophiliac. He's probably not alive. "What is it that you want?" he questioned slightly coldly.  
Another one of those eerie chuckles erupted from the demon. "That will come in due time." He giggled at his own bad pun. He put up a little more of his Sora front. Riku frowned. This boy was too much like Sora, just with a bit more of an erotic attitude. "What's wrong? I don't bite too hard." He nipped at Riku to prove that his sparkling little canines weren't too painful.  
Riku growled dangerously. That little nip had aroused him more than he could handle. "Damn boy. What do you think you are doing?"  
"Play with me, you stuffed meanie." He danced away from Riku before shooting him a coy look. "I dare you." With that, the disguised Sora disappeared into the sea of ghoulish delights.  
Riku by now was extremely hot and bothered by this little boy. If he wants me to play, he's going to have to pay for his actions. Riku thought to himself. He too followed into the crowd. His eyes scanned for the little boy, but alas failed. The mood of the party was starting to tune down. He searched until he spotted the demon standing in a corner surrounded by iron gates. He started towards him slowly.  
"Dance with me. Sally's song is so pretty." Riku noted the eerie calm that had now filled the air. "One last dance, before midnight. Please?" Sora wisped innocently.  
Riku sighed and obliged to the little boy secretly hoping that this boy knew what he was getting into. The boy skipped to him and wrapped his arms about Riku letting his claws sink into his back a little. This dance though was not as topsy- turvy as the last one had been. It was slow and alluring. The large clock began to chime midnight.  
"It's time to show you my face." The boy stopped and began a slow seductive process of removing his mask. The paper face was soon abandoned to the ground as he revealed his face. Empty eyes, pale moonlit skin, pale lips, and sparkling fangs were shown to Riku.  
He couldn't believe his eyes. This little demon was beautiful, not just, but sinfully beautiful. He had the same facial structure as Sora but was not quite. The dark around his eyes was an interesting contrast to the ivory skin he had.  
"You owe me a kiss you know." The demon boy chuckled. "We did adopt the Christmas idea of mistletoe, just with a different idea."  
Riku growled and took the demon into a brutal desperate kiss. His tongue forced it's way into his mouth and lapped at him. The boy groaned into his mouth and pulled closer. The copper taste of blood filled their mouths and he guessed it was from his fangs. The taste was erotic in itself though, and it surprised Sora when he found it stimulating. He never knew that he had such kinky tastes. He clung tightly to Riku his claws scratching marks in the silver-haired boy's back. Riku pulled away panting, god but how he longed to share a kiss like that with Sora.  
The demon boy pulled Riku in for another kiss but instead brushed past his face and went to graze his ear. "But who am I Riku?" Riku's eyes widened.  
A/N: this was an idea I got one night while staring at Sora's cute little Halloween Town costume. It's kind of out of time line, but oh well. Yeah for this purpose I made Sora kinda have a knowledge of forbidden things. I don't think he is all naïve. (wink wink) I think he's a naughty little boy underneath the sweet exterior. Tell me how you like it. 


	2. After Hours

Hello all. Here is part two of Twisted Holiday. Now for the warnings. There is some smut and definite kinkiness in here. Do enjoy this lemon tart. ~Minerva  
  
Twisted Holiday  
  
Part II  
  
After Hours  
Riku stared at the little Demon boy shock clearly written all over his face. He stepped back slightly. "Who are you really?" he hissed harshly suspicion evident in his voice.  
"What's wrong? You didn't seem too averse to kissing a stranger just a moment ago. Like I said I am the night. I know everything about you." Sora wisped while poking Riku teasingly in the chest. Now Sora knew a great deal about Riku since they lived on the island together for heaven only knows, but he did not know everything. However, he seemed to be doing a good job of fooling Riku. "I know of a boy. He has an appearance like mine and he's "naïve". I know of feelings, feelings of lust that you have for this boy. Or are they something else? Love perhaps."  
Riku growled. He didn't like the idea of anybody knowing about his feelings for Sora. He growled as he felt the clawed finger skim over his chest. The little demon continued. "This is the story of a boy, a boy that was very innocent." He cast Riku a defiant smirk. "A boy from Destiny Islands grew up with his best friend, am I right?" Riku simply frowned and nodded. "His best friend was perfect. Good at everything and sexually beautiful too." He smiled as Riku blushed a little. "The innocent boy spent many a day watching this fallen angel, fantasizing about him in the most sinful ways. Sinful, because he was taught it was wrong. His obsession with this perfection was so great that he tried to drive it away, with a girl, beautiful as a goddess. That however did not work. The obsession was still there. Every night he dreamed, breathed, and even imagined he could taste his best friend." Sora stopped to watch Riku. He could tell his little story was arousing his rival to no end. "He thought maybe his obsession was an example of idolizing, but it was not only lust that he had. He also wanted always to be with him regardless of anything." Sora stopped and sidled up to Riku. "He wanted him. He desired him.....as I desire you now." He whispered while tracing the mark of the heartless.  
Riku shivered visibly and moaned. God this was wrong. He wanted Sora, not a substitute for him. "You.....what are you doing to me?" he rasped. Sora took advantage of his Rival's parted lips and placed a heady kiss there.  
"Don't you want him too?"  
Riku gasped suddenly. He felt like an idiot. This demon had to be Sora. God why didn't he see it before? Though many doubts rose in his mind, he knew in core of himself that this was Sora. He could feel it. What the hell had happened to him? Why was he acting so goddamn sexy? Riku stilled the boy. "Damnit Sora! Why the hell were you screwing with me like that?"  
  
Sora winced slightly at the tone, but then offered Riku a toothy grin. "I don't exactly call that screwing with you Riku." He slid from his silver- haired companion's grip down his body until his head was resting just above Riku's obvious arousal. He nuzzled the warmth with his nose. "If you want to know why I tricked you, well it was to find out if you had any feelings toward me. If I had told you my feelings and you didn't have any for me it would've hurt. Not just me, but you and kairi too." Sora continued to nuzzle Riku's waist. "You know I can read you better than you think."  
Riku grunted and tried to push Sora away from his erection. "Is that so?" He finally succeeded and pulled him against his body. "Then you must know that regardless of the situation, you will always be on the bottom." He smirked and tumbled them both to the ground. "And you know Sora, I think you look very sexy in this little demon costume."  
"No that won't do." He pushed Riku off of him. "You have to admit it, and promise me that you won't get all weird if something of interest happens." Sora stuck his tongue out and promptly sat on Riku's chest with his knees on Riku's arms to prevent any movement. "It's not that hard." He snickered while one hand idly scanned down Riku's body ands stopped to rest over his manhood. Riku hissed at the contact. "Come on. Or don't I mean enough to you." He whispered the last part against Riku's neck while nibbling at it slightly with his little fangs.  
"You know it's very difficult to think or say anything when you are doing that." Riku shifted slightly under Sora's weight. "You know that I have feelings for you. How you found out I'll never know, but yes I do care about you. I just wanted to see you. We don't have much time."  
  
Sora bit down on Riku's neck drawing blood and a yelp from him. "God stop it Riku! I just want tonight." He crawled down Riku's body with extreme slowness to enhance the feeling of sexual torture on Riku's body.  
Riku writhed as much as he could, sensitized by Sora's every movement down his form. Sora was happy to find that his torture had caused Riku's mind to slip changing his outfit back to the one he was more used to. The silver- haired boy gasped as he felt Sora pushing his shirt up and allowing his tongue to follow. Sora's little eyes lit up as he cast a look upon Riku's pleasure filled gaze. God but the whole demon costume seemed to suit Sora, Right down to the mischievous smile. He shrugged giving Sora freedom to do what he wanted at the moment. He felt his clothing being removed; man Sora wasn't one to beat around the bush. Just when did he become so...not innocent? Suddenly his eyes dilated.  
"FUCK!" he had not expected that to feel so good. His hips thrust upward to that teasing little mouth. Things must feel so much better when you've been forced to have no sexual contact. How was Sora so good at that? He would have to ask him later. The sensation of that wet little tongue driving up and down was sending electricity all through his body. His nerves were on overdrive. Then suddenly it was gone. He opened his eyes and looked around. Where was Sora? "Fuck." Why did he leave off there? Riku sat up. "Damnit why do you have to be such a tease?" Riku turned his head to find a very, no most exclusively nude Sora sitting on the wall beside him. "God Sora you are so beautiful."  
His Sora looked like a Demon of the highest rank with the moon shining behind him. The pale skin glowed unnaturally, but was so gorgeous. Riku had to admit that Sora did have a bit of a feminine build with his narrow shoulders and waist, but all that fighting was taking a toll on his body. He could see the outline of muscles, but he could also make out the lines of scars too. So alluring. He ran a hand over the pale body before him. Smooth to the touch like coating on the paopu fruit, and probably just as sweet too. He traced one of the scars with his thumb. He knew the shape of it. This one was his mark on Sora. He licked it. Riku stood to tower over Sora. God how he loved dominating him, but this time it was different. He would have to hold back and be...  
  
"Riku I want you to be rough with me." He heard Riku gasp. But like he said, he could read Riku better than he thought.  
"But Sora, it's going to hurt." Riku knew it hurt. This so called Ansem that talked to him every night, revealed himself during dreams to connect with Riku in a big long process to help Riku unlock those hidden abilities. He could tell now that Ansem was clawing at him to get out. "NO! I want tonight." The feeling of conflict was gone. "Sora is it your first time?"  
Sora nodded with a smile. Technically it was, little sessions of getting off in the shower didn't count. He was quite aware of the pain factor. He remembered the initial pain the first time he explored his sexuality and preferences. He also knew that it would probably hurt worse but he didn't care. He wanted Riku now, and he didn't want him to hold back. He supposed he had a little masochism in him, but that was irrelevant to the situation at hand. He gave Riku an enthusiastic squeeze. He had known exactly all along what he was doing. Tease him until he can't stand it and gives into primal instinct. It was taking a little more effort to get Riku to submit to his fleshly desires. Sora pulled Riku's head down for a passionate kiss while drawing their bodies closer and getting the exact reaction from Riku that he wanted. Riku thrust his hips forward a little and growled in the back of his throat.  
  
"I know you want it too. It's not like you're raping me. I want you to be rough with me. Call it a fetish. Like all those times I had to go take care of things after sparring with you."  
The aqua-eyed boy took that as the final tease and pulled Sora up so that their shafts were in contact. His love changed their position slightly by bringing his legs up around his waist. Riku moaned. That felt simply sinful. Riku's hands slid down to cup Sora's firm buttocks while one finger explored his inner depths. He didn't want Sora's First time to be completely unprepared. He felt the sable-haired boy tighten and relax around him. He was amazed at how naughty his Sora had been without him realizing it.  
"Riku...I want you to fuck me now." Sora gasped against him.  
He could not believe his ears. Had Sora just cursed? Exotic eyes met ocean eyes and Riku knew that his Sora, despite being his rival and enemy at the current time, was giving him a great deal of trust. He brought them both gently to the ground, and position Sora the way he knew would get the most pleasure.  
God the heat was intense. He could literally feel his nerves shorting out as Sora's depths tightened around him. He could hear Sora mewling beneath him as he set his rhythm. He growled to the intense bliss like that of a wild dog. Sora's sounds were driving him insane. He thrust harder him to the writhing body under him.  
  
One....Two...Three...  
Sora's inner walls hugged his body sending him over the edge in time with Sora. He collapsed over his lover disregarding the sticky mess between them. God Sora looked even more beautiful now. He really hated the fact that they were enemies, but he had to be the one in control.  
"Riku, I have a proposition. Anytime we feel just completely alone or whatever, we can just..."  
"Don't say it Sora." The silver-haired one interrupted.  
He slapped Riku. "Would you just listen to me damnit!" He sat up wincing slightly. "Come here. This holds a memory since we can't go back to Destiny Islands. You promise? Or do I have to seduce you again?"  
Well damn. Sora had seduced him. He frowned not like the fact that Sora had been able to control him and without him even realizing. Damn. Sora had known what he was doing from the start.  
  
"I promise, though now that I think about it, I'm not to adverse to you seducing me."  
A/N: Alright this is the second part. I will have at least one more part. Thank you guys for reviewing. I feel so special. I kinda like Sora being all naughty. Aw what a sexy little BishBish. A baby snip as Nellie calls him. I love you all. Sorry for the slight angst. Don't worry there's not much more of that. 


	3. A little Moonlight

Ok finally got sometime to work on this piece. I love the way Sora is being so sexy. Anyway I apologize for the typos in the last chapter. (my other personalities did a bad job of editing) Anyway this be the next installment.  
  
Twisted Holiday  
  
Part III  
  
A Little Moonlight  
Riku sat alone in the castle at Hollow Bastion. He was quite aware of the signals his body was giving him, and was trying to ignore them, but so far, had not succeeded. He frowned. Maleficent didn't really have him doing anything at the moment, so he supposed he could escape for a bit. Besides he was dying to see Sora in that little outfit again. He felt around for Sora's ki and found him at Traverse Town. Damn. Riku decided that this once, it would be ok to use the portal for non-heartless related things. He opened one right into the green room of the hotel startling Sora.  
"Hello Sora. What new little creatures are you going to save today?" He asked keeping the menacing role so that Sora's comrades would not find out about their sexual relations that they had kept secret for quite some time since that first night. "Well not that it really matters, but I'm aching for another duel." He emphasized the word 'duel' by narrowing his eyes. "Meet me at midnight at Guillotine Square. Come alone, I don't want your new best friends to get in the way." His malicious attitude toward Sora worked exactly how he planned. Neither the duck nor the dog knew his ulterior motives.  
Sora smirked at him catching the drift. "You're not going to come out on top this time." He watched as Riku's eyes widened at his blatant innuendo. "I'll be there. Waiting to prove I'm not a little kid anymore." Sora's eyes glimmered mischievously.  
The whole evening he was restless waiting to 'fight' Riku. He could already feel the lust burning within him. He had to find someway to lose the duck and the dog. As much as he liked his new friends he didn't want them to interfere with his bunny time with Riku. He wondered why, but as soon as he had hit his teens he suddenly had the libido of minks. His mind was constantly thinking of sinfully little treats while his innocent guise did just the trick in fooling everyone into thinking he wouldn't even know a sexual reference if jumped on him and yelled 'Hey I relate to sex!' Sora chuckled at the thought. He liked being able to deceive everyone. A smile danced in his sapphire eyes as he dwelled on Riku. Riku was beautiful, from his artfully tousled platinum locks, to the aqua ocean eyes, to...His mind dropped off as his thoughts were interrupted by the animals again.  
  
"Gawrsh Sora you really aren't going to go are ya?" the dog stuttered worried for the key blade master. "At least take us with you. We can make sure he doesn't pull anything on you." the duck nodded in agreement to his companion.  
"No..." He smiled shaking his head. "If I am to be the true master of the key blade, I cannot let myself be weakened by the heartless. If I truly want to get Riku back and protect him, I have to be able to beat him." He turned to leave. "I promise I won't get hurt." The boy said flashy a cheesy grin and victory sign.  
Sora was looking forward to this little event. When he set foot on the grounds of the Halloween Town world he instantly turned into his little demon form. His eyes scanned anxiously form his lover impatient to get their activities under way. He spotted the Silver-haired boy sitting on the edge of the gargoyle fountain his knee propped under his chin in a thoughtful pose.  
"Dance with me.." He whispered while flitting around Riku. "I'm aching for a good romp." Sora's hypnotic eyes widened in a creepy happiness. "Come on Riku. Let's play." His libido was heightened by the full moon it seemed so he felt especially heated tonight.  
Riku smirked as he watched his mysterious little demon circle him with a subtle yet sexy sway of the hips. His eyes drew in as much as they could memorizing every detail about this moment, from the degree of how his hips swayed to how the full moon reflected on his gleaming canines. Riku let Sora enact his seduction anxious to be an active participant in it. Riku stood and pulled Sora's backside in contact with his rapidly hardening member. Sora just chuckled and pressed himself closer to the warm firmness. It was an exquisite feeling being pressed to your lover. He smiled as Riku's hips thrust forward a little of their own accord.  
"I see that you are a little worked up as well." Sora stated while leaning up to gaze into to Riku's illuminated orbs. "I love you eyes Riku, they remind me of jade." His hands trailed down to lock fingers with the taller boy.  
Riku responded by kissing his lover, first with a chaste kiss and then a wonderfully sexual kiss that stile Sora's breath away. His little wings flapped in joy of such adamant affection. Sora found himself being slowly stripped of his costume and laid back on the cobblestone of the square. He pulled Riku with him kissing and licking all the while. Their bodies rubbed together sensuously. Riku clad in his island wear against Sora who was now nude from the waist up. They began the process of exploring each other's mouths with very willing tongues. Riku's hands wandered over Sora's smaller body pinning him to the floor. The boy writhed beneath his touch clawing at his back leaving deep red marks upon the moonlit flesh. Riku's fingers were just searching to brush over a nipple when......  
"Ah-ha! You leave the key blade master alone!"  
Riku decided he'd play bad guy for a while and hefted Sora's almost weightless form from the ground an to his shoulder. "Catch me if you can. Then maybe I'll think about leaving him alone." With that said he took off toward Moonlight hill, Sora hefted like an army pack over his left shoulder giving him free groping rights.  
"The moon does strange things to me Riku. Let's go at it right here!"  
A/N: Not quite lemon but it's coming again. Thanks for the reviews I love you all so much. This is much fun to write. Love it. I'll try to get some concept art up for this. New part coming soon. 


	4. A Kink in the Plans

Thank you everyone for your reviews. And a special thank you to pookie for pointing out my spelling errors. Sweatdrop I did not realize I had them. Again bad editing by the alter egos. I'm glad so many people like this story. I enjoy writing it. It's one of the few joys I have.  
Twisted Holiday  
  
Part IV  
A kink in the plans  
"Riku!" Sora slightly complained. "I can run too." He lightly pounded on the silver-haired boy's shoulder. "Riku is this a little kink for you? Are you an exhibitionist, or do you just like the thought of being caught?" Sora wrinkled his nose as he felt Riku's hand come up to tap the tip of it.  
Riku smile mischievously. "Why that is absolutely right, my dear sex kitten." His voice dripped with eroticism as he turned his head slightly to nuzzle the body hefted over his shoulder.  
The runner suddenly stopped and placed Sora on the ground in front of him so that he could lavish his lover's body.  
"Riku." The little demon moaned as he felt his rival's lips brushing against his neck and ears. Sora panted quietly while Riku toyed with his erogenous zones. The large graceful hands felt like an erotic dance ghosting over his body as the costume was slowly being abandoned to the ground. "Hmm.." Sora wisped against the silver- haired teen's neck. He could feel the taller boy shiver when his cold breath came in contact with his flesh. "Riku can't we just fuck right here right now?" Sora asked between gasps.  
"Impatient little bastard aren't you?" Riku quirked an eyebrow at the amorous boy after nipping at his collarbone slightly. "Your little pets will be coming for you and I wanna have a little fun. Try to look scared." His tongue flicked out suggestively with his speech. Riku smiled as a pout worked it's way on to the smaller teen's lips. "It'll be fun. Just you wait, then I'll make you scream you little nymph." Riku chortled at his lover. He wondered where he got some of his kinks as well as where Sora had obtained his. He pressed Sora face first against the ground as the sight of the awkward pair came into view. "Give them your best scream Sora." He whispered against the boy's ear while tracing it with his tongue.  
Sora moaned and then let out an ear-piercing shriek. The duck and the dog came running determined to save their fearless companion. The sight that struck their eyes would have caused a nose bleed had either of them had that ability. Sora screamed holding back all the pleasure he was feeling from Riku's not -quite raping. Of course from the odd pair's point of view it looked pretty convincing that Sora was being raped by his best friend. Riku grinned down at his kinky lover knowing he was teasing him by not entering, but none the less, he was having fun. Sora grunted. Just when he thought he could endure it no more, he felt Riku's manhood rip though his body in a painful, but strangely erotic sensation. He gasped as he felt the tip of his lover's arousal pushing in and out of him. Riku's growls were pleasing to hear and he wanted to scream out the name, but he played along and pretended that Riku was hurting him. His companions were at a loss of what to do so they simply gaped at the sexual act. Riku watched their reactions from the corner of his eye while he desperately pounded into the luscious body beneath his. Sora's fake screams were oddly enough turning him on even more. He could feel his length hardening at each whimper and yell. He felt his body closing in on orgasm, but he wasn't ready yet. He still was having his fun. The silver-haired boy forced himself to go on and build even more tension instead of plummeting off this soon in the game.  
Finally the initial shock of the dumbfounded animals wore off and they desperately tried to separate the two from each other. This proved to be a difficult task since Riku had called forth a wall so that his body could continue to rocket in and out of Sora's tight little bottom without being disturbed. Sora wanted so badly to run his clawed hands down his lover's back. He turned his exotic eyes up to his tormentor and pouted as best he could. Riku smirked promising his lover it wasn't much longer before he could touch. Suddenly he heard the satisfying thumb of the felled animals. He smiled as the electricity of his invisible barrier stunned them.  
"Okay baby," he drawled in a sex filled voice, "You can touch now." With that he pulled out giving Sora just enough time to change positions then plunged back in reveling in the feel of his tight passage.  
Sora's talon fingers clasped around Riku's broad shoulders and immediately began to scratch in long erratic patterns; reminiscent of the pangs of pleasure he was experiencing. Riku growled filled with lust as he could feel his own hot blood running down his back from Sora's pleasured clawing. The insistent gasps and erratic clawing was enough to send Riku over the edge. He filled the heated boy's body with his seed and gasped as the last of it flowed from the engorged member. His eyes trailed over Sora's unfinished body. He smirked as his hand descended upon the neglected erection and began to tease it. Sora mewled in delight to the tingle caused by Riku. He gasped and writhed in the other boy's touch practically begging for release. His silver-haired companion chuckled and attacked the expanse of throat that was exposed. The little demon gasped and writhed, that being one of his more sensitive erogenous zones. Riku teased the boy's weeping erection while reveling in the wonderful sounds escaping his throat. At the last bit of friction his little lover exploded and quite forcefully spurting all over the both of them.  
The two animals came out of their shock, just to see the last of Sora's orgasm. The duck got enraged and started babbling like a raving lunatic. The dog simply stood dumbfounded at what had happened. He stared in disbelief that Sora had.... his mind couldn't comprehend it.  
Riku smiled at the sable-haired boy. "I think my work is complete. Go run back to your little pets. Next time I see you we fuck like minks." Riku licked his hand clean and put his clothing back in order. "See you around my little fucktoy." The silver-haired boy smirked and disappeared in a portal.  
Sora stared after him for a minute tilting his head to admire the firm buttocks that his friend had. He smiled knowing that Riku's rudeness and crude statements were to make everything look like Sora had been raped. He knew that Riku didn't mean anything by it. Still he pouted. His innocent façade came back into place. His big blue eyes placed their sad distressed look in them and watered. As his new allies came to him he began to "cry" harder. He hid his face in his hands and wept, though he was laughing on the inside. The two animals came to him trying to comfort him from the event that had just occurred. Sora was good at acting. The tears rolled freely down his face as he took big hiccupping sobs to dramatize the fact. Apparently his melodramatic attitude worked and his odd companions decided that Riku was dangerous and Sora needed protection.  
"Damnit." The 'innocent' key blade master thought. It would get harder and harder to see his kinky lover under these circumstances.  
A/N: I know shameless. Sigh. Thanks for all the reviews. I feel so special. Forgive me for the mistakes in the last chapter. I try really hard not to have them. Grrr typo ness. Anyways KMM+Team MINAMI I see that you read so it's come to this. Yes you may BORROW Goth-Sora as your muse as long as he comes back to me to smoke a bowl and get his nails painted black. Hee Hee, Just Kidding. 


	5. Scherzo for Innocence

Hey guys I'm back with the next part. Things are making it harder for our lusty couple to meet. Yeah this is a brief non-Halloween town chapter; however, Sora is still a little vampish-looking. Citrus warning.  
Twisted Holiday  
Part V  
Scherzo for innocence  
Sora sat next to the window in the red room at the District Two inn. He sighed heavily. It had been two weeks since he'd seen Riku. His body was starting to gnaw away at his resistance. The bright-eyed boy slouched down in the chair pouting at the present weather. Heavy rain pounded against the structure creating a percussive beat. His ears perked up to a hypnotic song. The melody didn't seem too far away. As if in a trance he rose to his feet and started in the direction of the tune. Sora stepped outside the room and snapped out of his revelry when the cold rain hit his skin. A shiver traveled for his bare arms right through his nerves.  
"Man it's so boring. Nothing to fight and no Riku." He sighed and slumped to the ground in a pile. I need to get away from here for a while was the constant thought that crossed Sora's mind. "I wish it would stop raining so the Gummi Ship could actually get fixed.  
Absently He wondered when he had become so sexual. He remembered his first exploration of his sexuality. He had noticed that his senses were always heightened around Riku. At first Sora thought that was because most of the time he and Riku were sparring. Slowly he began to realize it wasn't just his senses though. He had become aroused around Riku. His adrenalin always pumped faster around the silver haired beauty. Sora closed his eyes thinking about Riku. He drifted to the first time he had ever "relieved tension". He was still young and had wandered onto a Website that had male pornography. Instantly his body flared up. As he scrolled through the images his mind began replacing the shown men with himself and Riku. That was really the first time he'd thought of Riku in a sexual manner. Sora shook his head shaking the images away finding that he was in public eye and would rather not have passersby staring at a raging hard on. His mind clicked though.  
"Oh this will be good." He smirked at his own ingenious idea. "We don't have to be in Halloween town to have fun." He dug around in his jacket pocket for some munny then dashed out in the rain to the clothing store.  
On the flipside, Riku was very well feeling the effects of not have his saucy little lover. His was missing the feel of Sora's body around him. At the time he wasn't on call so he decided to take a look at what Sora was doing. He stared into one of the mirrors in the dark room and willed it to show him Sora. His Jaw almost hit the ground when he caught a glimpse of him. Sora was standing in front of a dressing room mirror dressed in tight butt-enhancing pants that were blacker than shadows, an almost see through shirt that showed off his toned belly, and then he was wearing bright red lipstick the color of freshly spilled blood. Riku could feel his manhood coming to life at his vampiric Sora. The young teen looked sinful in his little experiment. Riku smiled to himself not wanting to deny a perfectly good opportunity for a romp with his lover. He quickly sent a shadow gate to that location and transported from it swiftly to appear just behind his little Goth.  
"Riku--- how did you know?" Sora stared wide-eyed at the Silver haired one in his reflection. "I was actually getting all this together for you."  
Riku smirk and ran a finger down Sora's back. "I like it....." He ghosted against the whorl of Sora's ear. "I think though, that I like it better on the floor."  
Sora gasped as Riku flicked his tongue over the jugular in his neck. That little spot had a tremendous effect on his body. A shiver shot through his nerves with the speed of lightning. Air trapped in his lungs as he tried to take a deep breath to keep from panting. His eyes rolled up to the ceiling as Riku continued to lick and nip at his throat and along his jaw line.  
"Riku you do know that we can get caught here..." He gasped not really fighting Riku's ministrations.  
Riku smiled and bit into the key keeper's shoulder. "I know.....does that really matter?"  
Sora just sighed and moaned as Riku's hand slid over the anterior of his pants. With that last action came no more refusal. The sable haired boy gasped and panted loudly as a mirror to the pleasure he was receiving from his opposite's teasing. Riku jarred Sora's head up so that he could silence him with a forceful kiss. He pulled away from Sora's lips suddenly leaving the smaller teen begging for more.  
"More?" Riku asked with relish.  
Sora nodded vigorously and pouted. Riku smirked at the more feminine framed boy. His eyes graciously scanned over the wonderfully dark appearance. Riku ran a hand down Sora's body then stopped to undo the clasp on the black form fitting pants. Instead of sliding the pants off though he simply slid a hand inside to cup Sora's erect member. Sora purred as Riku's gloved hand danced over the aroused flesh. Sora's sounds of arousal were like music to Riku's ears and were doing a fairly good job of getting him very worked up. Finally after what seemed like an eternity to Sora Riku stopped teasing him. The hand withdrew and went to smack Sora's ass with a very resonate slap. Sora yelped in surprise but instantly felt tingles run up his body in obvious arousal to the painful action.  
"What A naughty little boy you are being so loud. I should give you something to scream about." Riku whispered while pulling the pants completely off but being cautious not to rip them.  
Riku smiled darkly and pushed an unlubricated finger against Sora's entrance. The smaller boy gasped in pain. Riku simply held his finger in place until he felt the walls of his lover loosen a little. After a few teasing pushes he added another finger. Sora anxiously almost impaled himself on the questing finger impatient to have Riku fill him. Riku's teasing was driving Sora to breaking point. He whimpered in loss when Riku's fingers completely left his body. All at once a stinging pain clamored through Sora's nerves as his lover slammed into his body unexpectedly. He mewled loudly at the pain that was causing him such pleasure. Sora forced his eyes to stay open so that he could watch Riku pound in and out of him in the reflections of the mirrors. The sight was so wonderfully erotic. Riku also found it very arousing that Sora was enjoying watching him pound in and out of his body. Sora wanted so badly to leave marks on Riku despite how much he was enjoying the little scene they caused in the mirror.  
Riku could almost sense how intensely Sora wanted to mark him, but alas, "Not today my little vampire. Save that for when you have real claws and fangs." He nipped at the painfully sensitive spot on Sora's neck again.  
His lover whimpered. The silver-haired teen took this as an invite to increase the flow of their activities. He slid in and out of the luscious body beneath him in the manner that two wild dogs would, savagely ravishing Sora's tight passage. Sora's sounds did nothing to discourage him though and in fact were increasing in volume with each thrust. One final slam into Sora caused Riku to release his essence inside the boy biting down on his shoulder and filling his own mouth with his love's coppery taste. Sora sighed as he felt the older teen's seed fill him. His body contracted and he too released. The two slumped to floor in a tangle of limbs.  
"That was nice my little fucktoy, and now that your noise has surely attracted some attention, I will leave you to contemplate." Riku smirked evil as he disappeared into a gate.  
Sora sat up and cleaned himself off. A blush of embarrassment crept onto his face as he noticed Leon standing in the doorway of the fitting room with a dark scowl set in place. He pouted slightly, hoping that his little façade of tears would work on Leon. Leon apparently wasn't stupid and he knew Sora wasn't hurt, but his suspicious look told Sora that he believed Riku had indeed forced the younger boy. Mentally he smiled to himself. The Gunblade warrior knelt down on the floor next to him and threw a jacket from the store over his shoulders.  
  
"Next time something like that happens you should call for help." He stated in his blunt, no-nonsense way.  
"I will" and he smiled.  
A/N: Thank you very much for the reviews. I'm glad so many people like this story, because frankly I find it quite entertaining. I think a gothic Sora in this story would be kinda cute. Oh -ahem- anyway I'll try to update soon. Hopefully my scanner will be running properly soon so I can post some illustrations for this story. Love you guys! 


	6. A Magnificent Carnival of Sound

All right! It feels good to be back on this fiction. Some good fun away from the angstilicious stuff I write. So yeah I'm sorry this took so long to update, been preparing to graduate and work at A-Kon. Mrr, anyway some  
wonderful Sora/Riku stuff in this one, yes Sora/Riku.  
  
Twisted Holiday  
  
Part VI  
  
A magnificent Carnival of Sound  
  
Sora contemplated, a thing that not many people knew he did. He tried to figure a way to get back to Halloween Town so that he could make use of the fangs and claws he got while he was there. He sighed. His normal island boy attire bored him at the moment. He wanted something not so childish. He figured if he walked around looking for something different to wear it would help him think of a plan. He jumped off of the bed in the small house that Leon and the Girls occupied. Just as he was going out the door a voice stopped him in his tracks.  
  
"Where do you think you are going?" a rich male voice queried.  
  
Damn. Foiled. Sora turned to the lion and smiled a little darkly. "I can stay if you don't want me to leave." A seductive turn in his statement caused Leon to step back a little. "It's not all that important, but I suppose you could go with me while I get some new clothing." A spark in Sora's eye startled Leon.  
  
Leon narrowed his eyes watching the young key blade master. This had to be a new kind of heartless parading around as Sora. There was no way that this erotic and very appealing boy was Sora. "Wait a minute!" his mind jolted. He did not just say erotic and appealing.  
  
While Leon was left battling with his thoughts Sora slipped out the door. Instead of taking a mad dash off in the opposite direction, he alighted to the rooftops to come out in the second district. His eyes fell on the desired destination. He wasn't exactly wanting to go into the full outfit change he did last time, but he did want a little more of a mature attire. When he walked into the shop, the storeowner immediately knew him and glared angrily.  
  
"Cool your jets, I actually wanted to buy that outfit, but I can't now so I'll settle for something a bit more subtle." He began to sift through the racks of clothing. Sora's hand grazed over something that felt like the same material as his bodysuit that he was currently wearing. "Hmm.." His hand clutched around the pliable waterproof material. A bright smile graced the keeper's face as he pulled the pale short from the rack. Still, it held his island appearance, but made him appear not as a child. He reached for a black shirt that he had spotted previously and took the clothing to the back dressing room. The dark shirt fit like a lizard's skin and the shorts, they were light and very easy to move in. he smiled at his appearance. The sable-haired boy walked from the dressing room with his old clothing under his arm. "I'll take this."  
  
The shop owner's eyes lit up and Sora imagined what he'd seen on cartoons, the little dollar signs in his eyes. Thoroughly pleased with his new attire, he strutted through the streets. His mind was still wondering how he'd get back to Halloween Town. He couldn't steal a gummi-ship; Cid would kill him if he did so. He sighed and slumped his shoulders. His mind wandered to that first time he had gotten Riku. It had been most enjoyable. Sora closed his eyes imagining every detail. He could almost feel Riku's inviting mouth on his. His eyes snapped open. Tonight was the moonlight festival in Halloween Town. (A/N: I made that festival up but I think it fits) His cerulean eyes lit up with mischief. If Cid killed him it'd be well worth it. He smiled and dashed off toward district one. Some magic would do the trick in distracting. He cast stopga causing all the inhabitants of district one to pause momentarily in their daily lives.  
  
He felt exhilaration pulse through his veins as he took off in one of the ships. His body was anxious and could not wait for the time with his lover. Sora chuckled maniacally that his plan to escape had worked. By the time the stopga wore off he would already be in Halloween Town. He briefly stopped laughing and wondered when he had become such a mischievous sex kitten. His thinking was cut short when he saw the ghoulish metal gates of Guillotine Square. He nearly jumped from the cockpit before completely making it through space. The ship came to a sloppy landing just outside the gates and Sora found himself sitting in a small circle of glittering light where all his journey's data was logged. He smiled and propped himself up quite pleased to be in the demon costume again.  
  
The small demon raced toward the square anxious to in the celebrating. His ears were filled with the glorious sounds of specters and goblins cheering, the crackling of candles, and the carousel of eerie music. His eyes widened in joy as the ecstasy of the night filled him. The great full moon hanging low in the sky gracing the tops of the buildings, monsters of every size and shape doing odd dances to the modes, and the crypt-like setting of the town all caused Sora to feel unabashed joy.  
  
Riku watched his lover bask in the glory of the night. He had been waiting for a chance to have Sora back here. He wanted to dominate Sora right this instant. His body had been begging for it. He watched his Sora dance with the inhabitants spinning and laughing the whole time. Riku jumped down from the gargoyle he was presently sitting on to join his giddy lover.  
  
"Boo." He whispered to the small night creature while clamping his hands around the slim waist that accompanied the demon. Riku's fingers skimmed against the body. "I've been waiting for you," he grazed against the slightly pointed ear.  
  
The boy turned to him with a sly grin. "And I for you." In that instant fear took Riku over. His Sora had a spark that he didn't quite trust. "Riku, I want to have you now. Let's go somewhere." Sora pulled his arms and gave him an innocent pout. Sora's innocent pouting wiped away most of the fear of being on the bottom out of Riku.  
  
"Alright my little toy, where do you suggest?" Riku allowed himself to be pulled along by the smaller boy. He smiled at Sora as if enchanted by his ability to hide such Eros. "Sora, do you know how hard it was to watch you and not touch you?" He turned his anxious lover around to face him and pulled him into a soft kiss.  
  
Sora smiled against the kiss and very willingly opened up to it, at least enough to preoccupy Riku so that he didn't notice he was being forced up against a wall. Riku pulled away when he felt the sharp bricks of the wall against his back. His eyes widened, as he looked into the empty white of his lover's eyes. Those eyes made him feel uneasy, especially when he saw the smile that went with them. The silver-haired boy frowned at Sora nervously.  
  
"What's the matter Riku? I don't bite too hard. You know that." His eyes glimmered with lust in the full-moon light. "Riku, haven't you ever wondered?" Sora asked quietly while trailing a finger down the front of Riku's body. "I know it feels.." Sora smiled and pulled on Riku's shirt with his fanged teeth. "Yummy...." The demon boy slid down Riku's body taking the taller one's clothing with him. "Don't be afraid Riku, it doesn't hurt THAT badly. You should like it especially since you seem to like sado-masochism." His clawed fingers found their way to his companion's semi-erect member and began to stroke it softly tracing over the tip and down to the hilt.  
  
Riku gasped and threw his head back. Perhaps it wouldn't be too bad to let Sora control him for ONE night. His mouth opened to gasp quietly. The exquisite feeling of Sora's tongue against his flesh was almost unbearable. His hips pushed forward against the inviting mouth, with their own accord. Sora was a master at multitasking, a surprise considering how clumsy he was most of the time. While his mouth tortured Riku, he undressed himself. Just as he felt the Silver haired one coming close to his peak he left off and began to pump him quickly. A climax hit hard as Riku shot his load into Sora's waiting hand. The clawed appendage took the substance and smoothed it over his fingers. He wanted Riku to be willing to do this, so he was gentle and made absolutely sure not to curl his fingers lest he hurt his lover. His lubricated fingers teased and stretched Riku's body being as gentle so not to remind him of his first taking.  
  
"Sora...." Riku hissed through gritted teeth. His eyes opened to slits. This feeling wasn't painful like when Ansem had taken him.  
  
Sora looked at Riku with wide smiling eyes. "Will you let me? I promise I'll be good." He watched as Riku nodded warily.  
  
Sora lubricated his member with a hefty coating of saliva and then slowly slid into his rival's body. He stopped sensing that Riku was uncomfortable. He smiled as he got an idea.  
  
"Hey Riku, I'll let you control it." Sora grinned and sat on the ground. "You still can be on top."  
  
Riku looked down at Sora then nodded. He knelt with his knees on either side of the younger boy's legs and carefully guided the waiting erection into his body. He gasped as his body was stretched to its limit. Sora threw his head back and moaned in pleasure to the heat. He grounded his body though, to make sure that his Riku was not in pain. Riku fully seated himself on top of Sora and closed his eyes. The pain was intense, but the feeling of being filled was rapidly changing it into a more enjoyable feeling. Experimentally he shifted his weight against Sora. Stars shorted his vision out as he felt a rush through his body. The one beneath him gasped in pleasure at being sheathed so deeply inside his love. Riku moved again against Sora causing the same white-hot feeling. Sora opened his eyes and watched Riku impale himself on his erection. He smiled headily enjoying the fact he was allowed by Riku to take him. Riku was enjoying the sensation of Sora filling him, he felt complete. His Sora was close to the edge and he could feel it. He clamped his body around Sora's arousal forcing him to climax. Sora moaned loudly as the orgasm ripped almost painfully through his body. Riku chuckled and moved off of Sora.  
  
"I still get to be dominant." He came back to sit on Sora's stomach his hardness pointed directly at Sora's partially opened mouth.  
  
His eyes widened, but he willingly took Riku's member in his mouth. His tongue worked the length expertly flicking and swirling about it as if he was sucking on a Popsicle. The silver-haired boy gasped and moaned showing his obvious enjoyment. His sounds were like music to the smaller boy's ears and encouraged him to suck harder. The extra pressure on the mushroomed tip caused Riku to climax. A wolf-like howl pierced the night as he poured into his lover's eager mouth.  
  
The two boys lie on their backs looking up at the moonlight and allowing her sultry glow to glorify their nude bodies. Riku glanced over at Sora. As much as enjoyed the little demon outfit, he really enjoyed looked at Sora's sun kissed complexion. So contrasting to his own. His quiet reverie was cut short by an angry growl. Both boys sat up with a start.  
  
"So this is where you've been sneaking off to."  
  
A/N: All right it's finally been updated. Uh-oh! Who caught them? Well you'll just have to wait and see. Thanks you guys for the reviews! You've made me so happy. I promise I'll try to keep you guys happy as well. 


	7. Reprimands and Rebels

Hey guys I'm back. I know it's taken a bit long to update, but no worries my updates are always juicy. So who caught our happy sex kitten and kinky  
dark warrior? Well read along to find out.  
  
Twisted Holiday  
  
Part VII  
  
Reprimands and Rebels  
  
The two boys shot up at the sound of the angry voice. Sora pouted with his little wings drooping a little and Riku cursed under his breath. Well it wasn't a shock. Some one was going to find out the true nature of the relationship sooner or later. The question was, what was the nature of the relationship? Riku looked at Sora while he was pouting. Things had all started out as a physical need, but he knew that Sora felt strong feelings for him. He had known that for quite some time, but he never acted on it until seeing him that night here, under the moon. Sora had come to him in a completely different light. What was his status on all this? He could hear some indistinct scolding, but didn't really care. He wanted to sort out his feelings for Sora, but if that happened he'd loose control of the heartless. He decided not to dwell on it. He liked his current relationship.  
  
Sora sat looking down at the ground while Leon scolded him. He admitted that he was being selfish, but his whole reason for the mission had been to find Riku and Kairi, and now that he found Riku, he didn't want it to go away. Even if the relationship was merely a physical one, he cherished every moment of it. Sora smiled as he saw Yuffie in the background giggling and mocking Leon's serious stance.  
  
Leon grabbed both of the boys by their arms and hefted them up. Despite his scolding and anger, he could feel a microscopic smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. These two reminded him of himself and Seifer a while back. The brief memory of the blonde flashed in his eyes before dissipating into the dark recesses of his mind. He set his face in a firm frown and yanked the both of them roughly to the Gummi-Ship. The pair simply allowed to manhandling of their still nude bodies. The lion frowned as he was placed in between the two high libido boys. Even if their bodies were spent the feeling was still awkward seeing as he'd witnessed the "raping" not too long ago. He briefly wondered if he was ever that kinky. Leon shook his head and decided he wasn't until he remembered a few uncanny resemblances to their relationship. Sora and Riku seemed to have sadomasochism type fetishes, while "Squall" and Seifer had bondage types. Once he'd agreed to let his lover tie his hands with his shirt. The thought of helplessness and that someone could make him feel like that was so arousing that he'd forced Seifer to do him with his beloved white trench coat on. He chuckled at the fleeting memory. That was one of his favorites.  
  
Riku looked at the older version of Sora. He wondered what the seemingly always-stoic man was smirking about. Maybe if Leon wasn't paying enough attention he could steal a kiss from Sora. As soon as he reached across Leon's lap to tap Sora's leg, his hand was snatched and forced back to his side of the seat. Damn. So the Lion was still conscious of what was going on. Riku frowned and looked out the windows of the Gummi ship. He'd never seen the space between the worlds. The sight was entirely new and amazing. Bright hues of purples and pinks and oranges swirled together in play wrapping around meteorites and other obstacles. The psycadelic surroundings seemed to span on for an eternity.  
  
"The Highwind's got a great view doesn't it?" a distinctly female voice queried. "I was like that when I first saw the unknown in-betweens." She giggled.  
  
"The Highwind?" Riku repeated questioningly. He remembered wanting to call their adventure raft the Highwind. How ironic that now, on an adventure he'd be riding a Highwind. The thought was almost funny.  
  
"Yeah. And it belongs to me. No thanks to you, ya damned fucker, your fucking fuck buddy stole my most valued ship." A grouchy gruff voice complained.  
  
Riku crossed his arms over his chest and childishly stuck out his tongue to the already annoyed pilot. He heard Sora giggle from the other side of Leon. His beloved Sora had already changed back into his normal appearance sans clothing and was trying to stifle a giggle. He watched the other boy pout as he growled lightly. His growl held no threat though. Riku smirked at his lover. His Sora looked so adorable when he pouted like that. His lips looked so plump and kissable. Riku could never get tired of looking at Sora. Sora was this gorgeous nymph-like being. His eyes were bright and always full of laughter and mischief, his hair was cinnamon brown and shined with the sheen of the skies, his body was soft and supple but contained toned muscles from numerous races and rounds of sparring, his skin was sun kissed and smooth and held a distinct flavor of the islands and the sky, and his smile, no one had such a warm smile as Sora did. As much as he enjoyed Sora's little Halloween Town costume, he was rapidly beginning to realize that he preferred Sora as regular Sora.  
  
The gummi ship landed District One of Traverse Town. Both Sora and Riku winced as Leon roughly grabbed their arms and forced them off the ship. Cid forced everyone out of the accessory shop and slammed the door locking it. He took a cigarette out and smoked away his frustrations while Leon paced the floor trying to find the right words to describe the situation, but drawing a blank instead. A gentle knocking roused everyone from the uncomfortable silence. Cid barked out demanding to know whom it was. A sweet feminine voice answered. Leon walked briskly to the door and cracked it open enough to let Aeris in before closing it and locking it again.  
  
"Leon I brought the.." She drew off in the middles of her sentence and giggled at the two boys bared to the whole room. "How in the world did you know that they would need clothing?" She smiled as she tossed them some of Leon's spare outfits.  
  
"I had a hunch," he said while giving Riku a disapproving look.  
  
Riku mimicked Sora's habit to authority by sticking his tongue out and blowing a raspberry. Yuffie gave a hearty giggle. She was much entertained by the two giving Leon a hard time, too much entertained that she wasn't really noticing their nude bodies. Sora was hiding a laugh behind his hand at Leon's look of distaste. He got the privilege of seeing many a strange face from the Gunblade warrior. At that particular time, Aeris as polite as she was couldn't hold in a soft giggle. Leon's eyes narrowed dangerously telling everyone to promptly shut up.  
  
"We have an issue to confront here. First off is Sora's unusual disturbing behavior, secondly him sneaking off with an enemy, and thirdly was the grounds of this relationship is." Leon frowned again at Riku his reveries about him and Seifer gone for the time being. He had been a commander once, so reprimand was a strict and necessary process if rules were broken.  
  
"I think it's romantic. Anyways Squall didn't you have a relationship like that?" Yuffie queried to the frowning lion.  
  
Leon gave her a very concentrated glare. "I told you not to call me that." He crossed his arms in an almost childish manner, "Besides, what has my love life to do with this?"  
  
While Leon and Yuffie argued about the circumstances of the current predicament Aeris sat on the floor next to Riku asking a few questions to the both of them. "Sora is this one of the people you were searching for?"  
  
"Yeah, this is Riku, my best friend and rival," he added with a mischievous smile. "I've known him for a really long time."  
  
"Sora's always talking about you. I think it's cute that you two are together. It's been said that sometimes your best friend is the best lover. I don't know if that exactly is what it means, but it works right?" Aeris reached over and rustled Sora's hair. "Every one here except for Cid had awkward situations with lovers. Leon's is probably the closest to yours though. He and his rival Seifer were pit on different sides during the sorceress wars. The others a lot of times would catch him sneaking off to spend time with Seifer. It sounds like your relationship." She smiled, "In another life I was in love with a soldier from the very company that was trying to take advantage of the planet. That was before Cloud or Sephiroth or Leon came along." She gave the two a knowing smile.  
  
Riku was intrigued by this woman. She was open and friendly, much like a nicer more mature version of Kairi, and she treated Sora like a younger brother. Her green eyes flashed with a sly glint. She stood from her place on the floor and walked over to where Leon and Yuffie were standing frowning and facing away from each other. As her form came into Leon's line of sight Riku could see a blush creep across the warrior's face. Aeris touched his face and began whispering to him averting his attention from the punishing that needed to be attended to. As she turned him to face the other way she motioned to the ladder that lead to the Moogles' workshop with her head. Riku and Sora grinned at each other. She was helping them out.  
  
As soon as they escaped from the accessory shop they fled to the District Two inn. Sora smiled as he pulled Riku into one of the rooms. The pair stumbled over each other's feet and landed in a laughing heap on the bed. The joy in the air suddenly turned serious as Sora lie on his side brushing a few of Riku's silver strands away from his face. Sora's eyes were brimming with emotions and Riku was almost scared. The bearer of the key was smiling widely. Despite the playing that had been done and all the physical activities, Riku noticed that Sora's heart remained uncorrupted. He reached out and pulled Sora to him. Sora brushed his lips against Riku's chin and flicked his tongue over his prominent jaw. Riku pulled Sora up for a crushing kiss. All his emotions flooded into that kiss. In that instant he decided that losing everything was worth it.  
  
"Sora, I want to make love to you."  
  
Sora looked wide-eyed at Riku. His mouth parted to say something, but only silence stumbled from the parted lips. The sable-haired boy crushed his lips unto the willing lips of Riku in a most enthusiastic agreement. The two shared the breath-taking kiss with much gusto. Nibbles and flicks of the tongue here and there added zest to the sweet contact. Sora arched close to Riku reveling in the feeling of skin-to-skin contact. His head lolled back allowing Riku access to his neck. The silver took that as an open invite and marked Sora for his own. His mouth closed around the flesh of Sora's jugular and alternated sucking and biting. A red bruise formed on the skin pleasing Riku. Sora mewled. He felt unabashed joy because he knew what Riku was doing. He was happy to be marked by the one he'd harbored feelings for. Riku caressed every inch of Sora's body each touch sending jolts of feeling thundering through his nerves. Every caress and kiss felt more alive being spiced up with emotion. Riku's ministrations pulled soft mewls from Sora. He worked Sora's supple body with one hand while the other quested to find the most sacred spot. Sora's body was wracked with waves of pleasure as Riku stroked him. Riku came down to lap at his lips.  
  
Sora gasped as Riku penetrated his body. It felt like the first time all over again. He rolled his hips up to meet Riku's questioning body. "Riku....I want you now."  
  
Riku obliged his lover and replaced his questing hands with his manhood. Sora moaned in a slight pain as he was split by Riku's body. Continuously he impaled himself on his lover's length each thrust causing more white-hot feelings to course through him. Riku met his every stride gasping in the sheer bliss of the feeling. He too felt like this was the very first time. The initial copulation, only this felt so much better. Sora's presence surrounded the both of them. Riku felt unabashed joy. The sensuality raged from his body as he came closer to that mind-blowing summit. Sora raised his hips higher and mewled loudly as he clamped down on Riku's erection and spilled his essence on himself. Riku thrust a few more times into that tight overwhelming heat before plummeting into his own climax. For a few moments they just lie there basking in the afterglow. Riku kissed his lover's forehead, then his nose, and then those soft lips. Sora gently kissed back. His body felt completely sated and he felt satisfied. Sleepily his lips drew across his rival's in a sweet kiss. It was deliciously glorious to feel to completely spent and satiated. Riku enjoyed every kiss as if it were the last he'd have. After a few moments of shared nothings Sora fell asleep. Riku idly brushed the unruly locks aside to place a kiss on Sora's cheek.  
  
"Good night lover."  
  
Sora awoke to find no Riku in his bed, but he found a nice scrawl of where his lover was.  
  
Hey Kitten,  
  
Maleficent is getting suspicious. I have to leave for a bit, but I'll see you soon. I expect to have full Sora rights when I do.  
  
Your dark handsome charming,  
  
Riku  
  
Sora smiled.  
  
A/N: So that's that chapter. More is coming! Thanks for all your support. Hey if any of you like chrono cross I just put up one called The Silent Protagonist. Go read it and support me or criticize me. Either way drop me a line please. Thanks for all the reviewing you guys do. It's simply beautimous. Love it! 


	8. A Strange Explanation

So finally there is another chapter of this thing. It's been a while, but I haven't gotten much comp use so therefore it's hard to update. Anyway, I'll try to get some more times at the PC to update. LOOKIE! I got 100 reviews! I'm excited. Thanx you guys.  
  
Lucky, babe this is for you. Love you much!  
  
Twisted Holiday  
  
Part VIII  
  
A strange explanation  
  
Riku sat quietly in a hallway of Hollow Bastion. His own keyblade swung lazily like a pendulum as he contemplated Sora. Sora was this cute being full of sexual energy. It was almost startling how arousing his seemingly innocent self could be. Riku closed his eyes and daydreamed of the most recent time they had been together. He sighed in contentment. It was worth it. If he could have Sora for his then he could have all the worlds and then some. It made him happy to think that Sora was the one thing he couldn't fail at.  
  
"Your control of the heartless is slipping. What have you been up to Riku? " Maleficent's voice startled him out of his thoughts. "I know you aren't in love with that little nuisance." Her eyes narrowed in a persuasive fashion.  
  
"Of course not. I'm just playing with him. His emotions get out of control and he'll be too muddled to fight me." Riku smiled maliciously. He'd been thinking up that excuse for a while. "Besides, I'm a teenage boy and need to get my stresses out some how, and he's the perfect way."  
  
Maleficent narrowed her eyes at him as if evaluating his response, but instead gave her demonic smile to him. "You are evil. Just be careful not to get attached or the heartless will eat your soul."  
  
In the accessory shop in Traverse Town Sora was sitting under the scrutinizing gazes of Leon, Cid, and the rageful duck. He picked at his nails as the three tried to intimidate him. Sora looked up at all of them and started to laugh uncontrollably. Cid's face was gruff and looked like he needed another cigarette, Leon's pretty face was contorted into a sour expression that looked like he'd seen a disturbing image, but the duck, he looked like he'd eaten one too many sour pickles. Sora continued to laugh smiling widely and clutching his stomach.  
  
"I'm sorry, but you all just look so funny!" His laughter died down a little. "Look I don't care what any of you think. Riku is mine and we love each other. NO one can take him from me." Sora looked at the duck accusingly, "besides, if you hadn't have said he couldn't go with us he might not have sided with Maleficent. He was just jealous."  
  
Cid walked away and lit a cigarette to relieve his stress of the situation. Leon sighed and looked at Sora through his fingers. This whole situation he would've thought grated on his last nerve, but surprisingly it didn't. Finding himself in a similar predicament years before had made him lenient on Sora.  
  
"Just go. Get out of here before I find a reason to get mad at you." Leon stated stiffly.  
  
Sora left quickly wondering what he'd do with his free time. Obviously he wanted to spend it with Riku, but he had no means to find him. He sighed. Patience was never one of his stronger suites. He sighed heavily again. "Riku......" he whined. "I'm dying here. I want to spend some time with you." Sora plopped down on the steps in the first district pondering what he could do. "I'm so bored."  
  
"What's wrong little Sora?" he turned to hear the soft sweet voice of Aeris. "Leon didn't punish you too harshly did he? I'll have to chat with him if he did." She smiled and sat down next to him on the steps and brushed the top of his head with her hand. "Sora, I hope it all works out for your sake." she pulled Sora into a soft hug. "I know it will. No one is as pure as you." She smiled and stood up dusting her pink dress off. "I'll see you later Sora."  
  
Sora looked down where Aeris had been sitting and saw the start gummi piece for the Aerith gummi ship. His eyes widened happily. At least he wouldn't be bored. Sora sighed. Everyone would know if he went off to Halloween Town that he was spending time with Riku. He wondered where he should go to.   
  
Riku sighed. He didn't like talking to Maleficent, and especially lying about something like that, but oh well. He wanted to get away. his first idea to got to their original lovemaking spot was dashed as he had a disturbing memory of Leon dragging him painfully by the arm. Closing his eyes he sighed. Where could he go to be with Sora? well for now he was just going to get out of the castle, so he opened up a portal and ended up in the empty cabin of Captain Hook's pirate ship. Riku's body slumped to the floor in a heap as he sighed at his predicament. Even if he could get away. Sora's pals probably wouldn't let him out and about. Suddenly he wanted to be back on Destiny Islands screwing Sora senseless. The silver-haired boy chuckled. Ah what a nice spot to be in that would be. Quietly he moved to the small bed cushion next to the window still pondering about his sweet little Sora. He fell into a light sleep his mind still hung up on the key bearer.  
  
Sora had decided to contemplate atop the clock tower in Neverland. Riku loved him. The fact was still hard to believe, but never the less it made him extremely happy to know such a thing. All this thinking was making him restless though. The sable-haired boy decided that perhaps beating up a few of the heartless aboard the ship would be in good conscience. The flight through the chilly air was refreshing. A smile crept across his face as he landed and summoned the key to instantly wipe out the heartless that had materialized around him. He entered the cabin to find his lover asleep on the bed cushion across the room. A mischievous glint made its way into his gaze. He smiled and turned to close the cabin door with a soft click then alighted as not to alert the sleeping boy of his presence. Softer than a cat's whisper he approached his beautiful forbidden Riku.  
  
Riku lay basked in soft moonlight his silver locks gleaming like cherub wings and full lips parted into a small pout as quiet breaths rushed across them. Sora gazed at his lover adoringly for a moment before launching an assault on those irresistible lips. He brought himself down to sit on Riku's stomach to more comfortably ravish his rival. Riku sighed in his sleep sparking the cinnamon-sable haired boy's lust even further. The silver murmured Sora's name in his sleep. Sora continued his treatment noting that he was successfully arousing his sleeping lover.  
  
Riku's eyes fluttered open to stare widely into the cerulean depths of the very person he'd been dreaming about. He went to hug his Sora but found himself unable to move, arms trapped beneath the kittenish boy's knees. He jolted at the vulnerable position it left him in. Growling came from deep within the older teen.  
  
"Sora, that's my position." his growl would've sounded serious to anyone else, but Sora knew that it lacked the venom that normal Riku threats contained.  
  
"Nuh-huh! It's mine!" the smaller teen responded with a raspberry. "I really, really like being on top of the mountain. It's such a strong and large mountain too." He shifted slightly in his position causing some delicious friction between himself and his captive.  
  
Riku hissed at the movement and balled is hands into fists. This teasing from his cute little lover was too much for him to bear. Sora quickly and efficiently shed Riku of his clothing without having to displace himself or lose his position of control. Riku's eyes widened slightly at the sheer skill from his normally gracefully clumsy Sora. "Wait a minute. Why am I still-" Sora didn't give him much time to think as he was quickly silenced with a deep kiss. Riku willingly participated in the osculation initiated by his other half. His sex kitten somehow through that mind clouding kiss removed his own attire and pressed fully against Riku. The skin to skin contact was blissfully warm and urged Riku to arch into it.  
  
Sora's succulent kisses didn't stop on Riku's lips. They descended further and further down his body searing the skin in their path. Riku gasped and hissed at the intimate contact. He howled as Sora engulfed his member suddenly and completely at the same time penetrating his body with his index finger. Riku still hadn't gotten used to the idea that he was being Sora's uke, but decided that the treatment felt good, he'd just have to "punish" Sora later for taking his position. His climax was rapidly approaching, but his little trouble maker left off. He growled as he was left waiting for that last bit of tension.  
  
"Not yet, I want to feel you when you do." Sora's eyes gave a gentle tone. "I know you don't like being uke very much, but will you allow me to please you?"  
  
Riku gazed at Sora lovingly. A small smirk crossed his lips. In point he actually did want to have Sora inside him again. It washed away memories of Ansem. "I want you to Sora, but I get the top next time." Sora smiled and his fingers reentered his lover to make sure that his was thoroughly prepared for the coming action.  
  
The demi-albino gasped at the initial pain of Sora's intrusion, but the feeling wasn't unwelcome. After a time of accommodating the other's body he encouraged his lover to move by thrusting himself a little onto Sora. The bronzed boy took no time to equally move to please Riku. At first his thrusts were shallow and gentle, but gradually became more pronounced and deeper. Riku felt he was being pierced to the core, but he enjoyed every moment of it. His body quickly worked itself back to orgasmic status, but he clamped down on it wanting to enjoy the friction a bit longer. His body crashed though as Sora demonstrated his amazing flexibility and multi-tasking skill. Riku let go inside of his lovers inviting mouth. Sora greedily drank down the essence not wanting to waste a single drop.   
  
As he had wanted, he felt the older boy's body stiffen around his length making the friction and heat even greater. He cried out as he emptied himself inside of his lover. The two stayed like that basking in the after glow for a bit.  
  
"Sora, I'm tired. You woke me up in the middle of a good dream." the said boy pouted a false tear coming to the corner of his eye. "But, I like the results."  
  
  
  
Their bodies disengaged and they curled up and the bed cushion to drift into a sound sleep.  
  
A/N: Too mushy? Lucky babe this is all for you! you kept hounding me to get it updated and finally it's moved to this compy. Thanx guys for the great feedback. I hope this continues to be an enjoyment to read.   
  
AngelStarFire- I read your truth or dare fic for YGO. I think it's hella tight!  
  
Stargazer13- thanks for the stars. I feel loved.  
  
KoALCHiLD- don't worry I will keep on updating. Thanks for sticking with me.   
  
Kari8- thanks for the hugs. *likes hugs a lot*  
  
thank you everybody else. I'll try to answer everybody by the end of this fic. You guys rock. 


	9. Warm Mornings

Sorry guys that it's taking so long to update my fics. I just started   
  
college so it's consuming a great deal of my time. Okay so anyway I am   
  
finally updating this. I hope you guys like it. Now then, on to the   
  
Riku and Sora-ness.  
  
Twisted Holiday  
  
Part IX  
  
Warm Mornings  
  
Riku dreamed that he was a child again back on Destiny Islands,   
  
just him and Sora sitting in the ivory sand making their own version of   
  
a sand castle. He watched Sora's happy expression change as a wave came   
  
in and took out the left side of the castle that they had been working   
  
so hard on. A small whine and tear escaped from the bronzed boy. Riku's   
  
younger self curled his lips into a pout and walked over to the crying   
  
boy.  
  
*Sora what's wrong?  
  
I worked weawy hard on that waw and the wabes came and smashed it.  
  
A few sniffles escaped from him.  
  
It's okay. We can fix it. We'll show those waves who's boss.  
  
The taller boy puffed out his chest in a prideful action.  
  
Wiku! You're the best!  
  
A ball of spiked cinnamon hair and bronzed skin came flying at him.  
  
Of course I am! *  
  
Riku awoke to nuzzling under his arm. The silver-haired boy   
  
wasn't especially ticklish, but that however was just soft enough to   
  
drive him mad. One sleepy aqua eye opened and focused on the fluff   
  
peeking up from beneath his creamy arms. A smirk crossed his features   
  
as he watched his lover nuzzle his arm. The boy was unbearably cute   
  
without even trying. Riku decided he wanted to stay like this for a   
  
while, so he just resettled himself and went back to sleep. His arms   
  
subconsciously twined around Sora's waist pulling him tighter to   
  
himself. He drifted back to his dreams of Destiny Islands.   
  
Sora yawned and tried to roll over finding that his body felt   
  
heavy. Bright eyes observed their surroundings carefully before landing   
  
on the naked mass of flesh beside him. A lazy grin crossed his face as   
  
he watched his lover. Riku was so beautiful when he slept. Hell, he was   
  
a walking wet dream for the little brunette. Sora squirmed about,   
  
rousing the sleeping boy. Sleepy aqua eyes peered at the wiggling mass.  
  
"Morning Riku!" Sora greeted his lover with a sloppy kiss. "I   
  
slept so well. I was all warm and fluffy.  
  
Riku laughed at the island boy. "Sora you are a ball of fluff."   
  
He sat up and pulled the smaller into a playful headlock. "I'm going to   
  
get you back for waking me up!"  
  
"No, NO! Stop it!" Sora wriggled about trying to escape the   
  
tickling fingers of his darker half. It reminded him of when he was   
  
little and Riku would tickle him. He suddenly stopped moving about and   
  
grabbed Riku's arm. "Riku?" The questioned boy stopped his assault on   
  
the key bearer. "You know I love You, but..."  
  
But? But what? Was Sora having regrets about them making love?   
  
Riku suddenly felt an uncomfortable lump of fear in the pit of his   
  
stomach. "What is it Sora? DO You regret us doing..." Riku felt afraid.   
  
He wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer. "Do You regret me making   
  
love to You?" He asked meekly.  
  
Sora's eyes widened in sad shock that Riku would think such a   
  
thing. "No! Riku I just wish that none of this had happened. I wish   
  
that we were back on Destiny Islands, with no worries about the   
  
Heartless or the other worlds out there." Sora turned to face his lover   
  
unspilled tears in his eyes. "I don't want to fight You Riku. I want to   
  
forget that we are on opposite sides. I can't stand it Riku! I just   
  
want to love You. I don't care about anything else!" The dam broke.   
  
Tears fell from the worry filled cerulean eyes of his little lover.  
  
Riku sighed and hugged his Sora closely remembering that he had   
  
to hide his love for the Key bearer from the Heartless. "Sora, come on   
  
stop crying. Forget about all that. For now it's just You and me, and I   
  
plan to take full advantage of that." Riku was never one for mush, but   
  
his Sora was a different story. "Hey come on. You're being a crybaby."   
  
He joked while pulling the smaller teen in to a tumbling hug sending   
  
the pair sprawling on the floor.  
  
Sora grunted from the harshness of the tumble, but found   
  
himself in a pleasant position between the wooden floor and Riku's   
  
body. He quickly wiped away the residue of tears, and reached up to   
  
wrap his arms possessively around his lover's neck. "My Riku. I won't   
  
let anybody have You."   
  
Riku started at those words. Even though it had been his sweet   
  
little Sora-kitten that had said them the words were startling. He   
  
tried to hide the fear that crossed his features. His Sora instantly   
  
noticed and queried about the brief expression. He couldn't tell Sora   
  
that Ansem had been doing things to his body while he slept. He didn't   
  
want to worry his light even more, nor did he want Ansem to try to take   
  
over his body in the middle of one of their love making sessions.   
  
Sora's eyes pouted at him as he tried to think up an excuse, but could   
  
he really lie to those beautiful eyes. Could he lie to his Sora? No.  
  
"Please don't say that phrase Sora. Before You get your   
  
feelings hurt let me explain." He got up and pulled the sable haired   
  
boy into his lap comfortably. "You know before we had our time together   
  
Ansem tried to take over my body, but since I didn't let him he did   
  
things in my dreams. He always said that before assaulting my body. If   
  
You wondered why I was afraid of You being dominate that was the   
  
reason. I was afraid of the pain. Ansem always hurt me when he ravaged   
  
my body trying to take it over, but with You, even though it's hard to   
  
see You as a seme, it doesn't hurt. It feels right."  
  
Sora hugged the platinum haired boy and kissed his bare   
  
shoulder. He was upset that anybody tried to hurt his Riku. He swore to   
  
himself that he would drive that vile man from Riku's soul and have   
  
Riku all to himself. Sora didn't like to share. His Riku tilted his   
  
chin up for a kiss. Sora willingly participated pulling closer to the   
  
ivory boy. Platinum locks grazed his cheek tickling him slightly. Their   
  
kiss flowed with raw emotion and progressively got more arousing. Riku   
  
moved placing Sora's back on the floor lightly while still ravishing   
  
his full pout. His hands descended down the younger teen's back coming   
  
to rest on his firm buttocks. Sora panted silently begging for more   
  
from his beautiful dark angel. Their heated session was broken by the   
  
sound of some one clearing their throat.  
  
A/n: Thanks guys for the reviews. I'm glad so many have stuck with me.   
  
Yeah sorry about all the angst. It's very essential to the end of the   
  
fic though.  
  
Koril Dragonic- Don't worry. There will be more kinky Riku/Sora stuff.   
  
Thanx for sticking around.  
  
KAWAII ROXY- Thanks. I try to make each update good. I hope You   
  
continue to read.  
  
KMM+ Team PADFOOT- Thanks for the compliments. I forgive You for not   
  
reviewing. How's goth-sora? is he stealing naughty Riku pics?  
  
Uzumaki-sama-Thank You for your review. I love getting reviews from   
  
you. Yes I am working on the Guilty Gear fic. *sweatdrops* I want it to   
  
be just perfect, so it's still in rough draft phase.  
  
Captain Hector- Hey! I'm glad you like my fic so much. It feels nice to   
  
have such cool review and reviewers.  
  
Zelphie- I'm glad my fic is drool worthy. *blushes* I'm not that great.  
  
Slyfer Weirdo- I personally think that Aeris should assist them if they   
  
get caught by Leon. Thanks for dee review.  
  
Kitty Sora- I feel special that you love my writing. That was a very   
  
deep statement, I might actually use it for a background of a fanart.   
  
Kitty Sora is truly loveable! Sorry it took so long to update!  
  
That's all for now so I'll try to get more next chapter. Thanks to all   
  
reviewers. I love you guys. *Huggles reviewers* 


	10. Memories Incriminate me

Twisted Holiday  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Memories Incriminate me  
  
Riku looked up from his mission of ravishing his lover to look deep into the eyes of the gunblade master that had caught them before. His aroused grin changed into a dark scowl. Leon was taken aback by the ferocity of the expression. Even Sora was surprised, he'd never seen his Riku look so angry before. His tourmaline eyes widened as his lover stood up abruptly and started to advance on Leon. Riku's eyes were fixed on Leon as if trying to freeze him in place. Leon gazed back looking past Riku's appearance into the eyes of Ansem, the man controlling Riku. Steely gray glared viciously at the amber-tinged aqua eyes.  
  
  
  
"Why can't you leave me and Sora alone?! He's my lover! Mine! You cannot stop me from seeing him." The silver-haired boy hissed.  
  
  
  
"Why do you insist on seeing him in private? Why do you choose to make it look like rape? Have you ever stopped to think of the mental strain that this will put on Sora? How do you think he will feel?" Leon seethed like dragon. The lion had no romantic or sexual feelings toward the key master, but he did care for him, sort of like a surrogate brother. His eyes flamed in anger as he fixed them upon Riku. "If you cared so much for Sora then you wouldn't be fighting him." His voice fell to a whisper. "You are a coward."  
  
Riku's glare could have killed the ex soldier had he that ability. Leon tread on dangerous ground by saying such things. Sora's eyes widened and he dashed in front of Riku a tear forming in his eye. "Leon, please stop. You know why, he can't control it and what would the less open minded people think if they found their keeper was a love sick teenager?" The sable haired boy's eyes misted over. "I trust him, I'm trying to help. I'd hate to think I sat by when the person I loved most needed my help and I didn't help because they were on the opposite side." Piercing cerulean eyes gazed at the chocolate haired man. "You understand don't you?"  
  
Leon's eyes softened a little, but still held their icy sheen. He directed his eyes back at Riku, "For your sake, you better not hurt Sora." With that said, the gunblade master turned on his heel leaving the two nude boys to their own affairs.  
  
Riku leaned forward and kissed Sora on the shoulder as soon as the small cabin door closed. "Sora, it's getting harder to fight him. As he draws more power from the heartless he gets stronger." He turned the smaller boy to face him. "He's right you know. I haven't given a thought to how you'd feel if something went wrong. I'm sorry Sora."  
  
"Riku....I don't care, I love you more than anybody else. I have for a while. When we started this quest, the thought of never seeing you again nearly killed me. It was when I saw you in Traverse Town that I realized I could not go on without you. My whole entire mission has been to save you. I made a promise to myself that I would get you back, no matter what." Sora smiled and caressed Riku's cheek. "It's a promise I plan on keeping."  
  
Such a confession shot through Riku's body like electricity and warmed him from head to toe. His Sora was smiling at him full of love and regardless of the situation, he would always be with him. His arms crushed the small boy to him in a desperate hug. He wanted to feel Sora pressed against him. Anxious lips sought for their match and dominated them. The sable haired boy gasped in slight surprise at his lover's renewed amorous behavior, but he was by no means against it. The silver haired boy panted in his passion inflamed kiss and ground his hips against the smaller boy. His lips sought the delicate skin of the key master's neck and suckled it.  
  
"Sora, I ......." He fell silent and gazed into his lover's cerulean depths. "My one, my only, mine! Nobody else can have you." He crushed Sora's body to his own a little amber slipping into his eyes as he showed such a degree of posessiveness.   
  
  
  
His tongue slicked along the whorl of the keeper's elvish ear and whispered with more venom. "He belongs to me....."  
  
A/N: Okay! Time for the Author note! Sorry I'm taking forever with this. I have been extremely busy with college stuff. (I apologize a million times and bow) A very big thanks to my reviewers at FFN and AFN. I sincerely apologize for lack of updates. Happy Halloween guys! I promise to try harder to update.  
  
For the FNN:  
  
Nevyn- Thanks for pointing out my errors, I tend to make a lot of typos and don't catch them even when I read over it until it getrs pointed out. I'm glad you like the fic.  
  
Tobokerukumori- Thanx for readin'! I'm happy you like my fic. I promise to be quicker next time.  
  
Darkwater- Thanks for readin and for your uber reveiw. Hee hee I got a good smile out of it.  
  
Sandrapuppy919- I'm glad you love it. I promise to write more soon.  
  
Sapphire- Thanks for the stars and hugs.  
  
Dreamer- I hope I continue to hold your interest.  
  
^.^ - I promise to keep the story going until it ends. I am not one for leaving things unfinished.  
  
Malik Chick- thanx for da compliment. I hope to impress you even more.  
  
Yuki Bombay- Yesh Sora ish kinky. I'm gald you like him. I hope you continue to read.  
  
linkin-spike- Wow! I don't think I deserve all that credit. You flatter me. Thanx for readin'. I hope you continue to do so.  
  
makogurl48- I'm happy some one loves my writing and that it brings warm and fuzzies.  
  
(Tackle Clings to Lucky) I miss Lucky! Chat with meeeeeeee soon. Luv ya!   
  
Anybody who wants to chat with me can reach me at Pyrakat on AIM or gemini_no_izlude on yahoo. I'm always on.  
  
Now for AFN:  
  
Mizu Magami- I sorry! did not mean to be mean. I promise to be quicker.  
  
Azzy- I think so too. My writing skills rock? O_O wow! ish so flattered. THANKS!!!!  
  
Callisto- More just as you wanted. Thanx for being my first reviewer on AFN.  
  
Thanks to everybody!! 


	11. Split Decisions

Twisted Holiday  
  
Part XI  
  
Split Decisions  
  
Sora gasped as he heard the change in Riku's voice. A tear slid from the corner of his eye as they fell shut and he summoned a gravira spell. Powerful enough to pull Riku down, but not so much as to hurt him. He stepped back at the last possible moment and looked at the now amber eyed boy on the floor through misty eyes. He turned and pulled his clothes on before walking briskly to the door.  
  
"Don't you walk out on me Sora!"  
  
"I promise Riku I'll save you." He said before crossing through the doorway and putting a barrier between them. Sora looked at Leon, and then his two animal companions. "I need time to think about how to do this. I need time..." He sighed and removed the Aerith gummi block from his jacket pocket and walked into the sparkling circle that teleported him to the ship.  
  
"We should follow him." The duck replied in his normally garbled voice.  
  
"Leave him be. He got himself into this mess, and he can get himself out." Leon watched the gummi ship exit the Neverland barrier. "I hope you know what you're doing key master. Everyone is conting on you." the gunblade warrior turned toward his Leon gummi ship. "Come on, we're leaving."  
  
Sora sat atop Moonlight Hill's peak his little serpetine wings drooped at the severity of his current situation. The full moon cast upon his saddened form causing eerie shadows to form around him. The twisted shadows slowly merged together create the shape of his lover. The heavy-hearted boy was oblivious to this new developement though as he sat cross-legged trying to find a solution to the problem. The shadow Riku reached out toward Sora, but that the last minute the little demon boy came to his senses and knocked the blackness away with the quickly materialised keyblade. His breath came in quick gasps as he jumped to his feet. The shadow charged at him, intent on knocking the keeper down. Sora jumped using his gliding ability to move away from the yellow-eyed form. As Sora manuevered about avoiding the shadow suddenly it dawned on him. The only way he could save his Riku, to separate the two halves and banish Ansem from his love's body. He charged and slashed at the shadow. Yellow eyes widened and then it dissipated into a flow of green orbs.  
  
  
  
He ran from Moonlight Hill. It was time to confront what he'd been putting off, time to go to Hallow Bastion. He had one stop first, Traverse Town. Sora was nervous, and as much as he could sometimes find the dog and duck annoying, they were good friends that offered him support and cared about him. He would need the support to face this issue.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Now aboard the Highwind and traveling toward to one place that held all the answers, Sora's nerves were on end. He now worried about how he was to get Riku and Ansem to be split from each other, and if he could do that without hurting Riku. Sora's eyes widened as he saw the Hallow Bastion world. He swallowed any doubt that could have formed in his throat and moved to exit the gummi ship.  
  
He stood on a giant stone amidst a wall of glass waterfalls. His eyes scanned the surroundings. Water went on forever, where was the castle he had seen from the gummi ship? His eyes wandered upward to more rocks that were suspended by some force. Perhaps if he could get on the top of these he could see more of the world and find which way to travel. With a graceful acrobatic jump he landed on a stone to find that it was moving. He gaged his next jump carefully as he waited for the next section to come within his reach. After repeating this tedious process over and over againand waiting for his less nimble companions the trio finally reached the top.  
  
Sora's eyes narrowed as he could now only see the tops of the waterfalls and a glowing emblem on the floor of the rock he was standing on. He took one step and suddenly a shadow materialized in front of him. He summoned the keyblade, but was surprised to see Riku instead of a heartless creature.  
  
"Are you quite tired of playing hero Sora?" a snide mark crossed his rival's expression. "Didn't you know Sora that I was to be the true keyblade master? The key knows it's master."  
  
"What are you talking about Riku?" Sora stepped toward RIku, but within the moment of coming close to him, the Keyblade disappeared from his grasp and into the waiting hand of the silver-haired teen. "What?!"  
  
"See? I am the true Keyblade master." an eerie laugh erupted from Riku's mouth. "Perhaps this is more suited to you." The silver tossed a wooden sword at the now submissive boy's feet. "Go home Sora, this is no place for you, but if you still wish to play hero, be my guest." With one last menacing smile Riku pulled the drained Sora up and captured his lips in a bruising kiss forcing his tongue between the parted lips before withdrawing. "It's been fun......but that's over now.....you can still be my plaything if you want.....I own you anyway." He hissed against Sora's ear before moving away.  
  
"Riku........" Sora whispered. Tears threatened to fall from his crystalline eyes as he watched his two companions walk away with Riku. He lost it as they disappeared across the horizon. Sobs of defeat echoed over the cataracts. He pounded his fist into the hard surface until it bruised over in shades of red and purple. His body shook taking the full brunt of his cries until he heard a soft growl beside him. Blue eyes shot to the side to see a large canine looking paw beside him. He shot up and gazed into the soft cerulean eyes of a beast man.  
  
"She's in there waiting for me." he replied in a soft purr. "She's waiting for me to save her." He continued on quietly.  
  
"Who? Who is waiting for you?" Sora ventured timidly to the beast man. "Where's there?" He added not quite grasping the entirity of the situation.  
  
"Belle is waiting for me inside the castle. I don't care if it kills me, I will go there to save her." A big clawed hand pointed over the horizon in the direction Sora saw his rival and companions leave.  
  
"I need to save some one important to me too. Two of them actually, and this place holds all the answers." He picked up the prop sword and met the saddened gaze of the beast. "Let's go......... Let's go and rescue our cherished ones." Sora said with renewed bravery.  
  
A/N: Okay so this chapter is kinda slow, but I needed a little plot building. Oh yes I took creative liberty with the Hallow Bastion stuff because I can't remember waht the heck they said in the game. (sweatdrop) Oh well. I think it fits.  
  
For all my loverly reviewers on ffn: You guys are über! thanks for all your support.  
  
L-sama's Shadow Puppet- I like kinkiness. Thanks for reading.  
  
Tara and Lindsey- um....0x0 doesn't know how to respond to that. Um....thanks for reading? I hope you read more?  
  
Fallen angel named alan- As per request I am writing more. I'm glad you likie. ^_^  
  
Cassie- here is more for our reading pleasure.  
  
Koril Dragonic- Yes I do plan to finish the story soon, but that's not for a little bit more. Sorry the last chapter left something to be desired. I hope I make up for it.  
  
Silverdrake- Yes I did stop there, but here is more. Even authors need time to recoup. Thanks for reading.  
  
VampssAmby- Yesh they are a little horny. But it's all in good measure. Glad you like.  
  
Kumagoro-chan- Sorry. Had to end it somewhere and that seemed like the best place, but never fear, I'm already working on the next part.  
  
Kmm- Aims to please! so here's more, no mush at the moment, but wait for the next chappie.  
  
SavvyLaur- I hope you plan to read more of my shameless story.  
  
AngelStarFireHikarist- ? new name? Sorry, Leon just has bad timing....purposely. There will be an un interrupted scene on the horizon.  
  
And for AFN:  
  
Callisto- Sorry, I'm kinda slow with posting. I promise that I will post the chrono cross fic as soon as I can find what I did with the first chapter. -_-   
  
Sailor Aurora- I'm glad you like it. For you a chapter!  
  
CasualOtaku- Thanks for forgiving spelling errors. I try reall hard not to have them, but I find that even with proofing I still over look some. I deffie understand about the way adorableness of Sora. He's like the cutest thing ever invented. I'm glad you like my story.  
  
Mizu Megami- Actually I have a hard time figuring out where to end chapters, so I just pick a part that sounds complete. Sorry if it throws you off. Thanks for reading though!  
  
Cherry- Well if whappings are a compliment I hope that I can evoke more rubber chicken whappings from you in the future.  
  
SpiritFighter- AHHHHH no don't die! I'll try to be more quick in the future. (god I say that all the time but stuff always gets in the way)  
  
Brandi- Hero? (blush) well I don't know about that but hey. (points to own nightmare before christmas Kingdom hearts shirt) I love sora's HT outfit. That was actually the whole basis of the story at first, but it evolved into this. Hope to chat with ya soon.  
  
Pluto Kiss- I don't deserve such wonderful compliments, but I plan to continue with the yaoi and angst at least until it's purpose is fufilled.   
  
Thanks everyone for reviewing. 


	12. A pillar of Light

For plot purposes I am going to skip the some stuff in Hollow Bastion and get right to the nitty gritty. I changed the events too to suit my purposes. This chappie is for Lucky (has some Uke Riku for ya *smoochies*) and for Uzumaki-sama you reviewed my crap writing and been a big encouragement.   
  
Twisted Holiday  
  
  
  
Part XII  
  
A Pillar of Light  
  
Sora followed behind the beast man unsure of the corridors of the castle. He relied heavily on his magic since the Keyblade was gone. As he followed assisting the Beast with magic, he memorized every twist and turn of the corridors so that when it came time to escape with Riku in his possesion, he could remember without having to waste time. His eyes blurred with a few tears as he ran closer to his goal.   
  
He stopped, the Beast was growling and sniffing the air cautiously. Sora looked around warily readying himself to cast a spell should the need arise. The presence in the air was familiar. Sora knew it was Riku, but not. The air grew cold and suddenly the beast man was knocked back into the fountain in the center of the room near the side staircases. THe sable-haired boy's eyes widened. There Riku stood in that gloriously sinful outfit he'd worn the first night in Halloween Town.   
  
"Riku..." he sighed and stepped toward the Ivory haired boy, but then retracted his step. "Amber eyes......No fear now Sora." He said to himself stepping forward with renewed courage. "Give me my Riku back."  
  
"Fool." He lashed out with the keyblade only to find that it had reappeared in Sora's hand. "What?!"  
  
Sora looked at the keyblade that had materialized in his hands. Riku charged at him and all he could do was roll out of the way. Blades clashed and sparked as the pair fought. They clashed in a dangerous dance and a flash of silver. The only sounds in the atrium were the rings of their blades, the echo of their footsteps, and the panting of tired breathing. A last clash sent the platinum haired boy back a few feet. His eyes widened as he looked into the blazing sapphire ones above him.  
  
"Riku..." he murmured. "I know you're in there.....please...it's me Sora."he whisped while leaning over the boy in question and kissing his forehead. "Riku, I'm going to save you." he pulled his rival close to place a soft reassuring kiss on his lips.  
  
Aqua eyes flashed for a moment as Sora kissed him sweetly, but then he pushed away grabbing his head and darting out from under the keyblade master. Sora watched with wide eyes as Riku disappeared down a corridor.  
  
"Damn......"   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Riku sat against a stone wall breathing deeply while his hand pressed against his lips. Ansem had momentarily lost his control over him, but he could feel the presence still. Sora had gotten stronger. It wasn't the strength of the keyblade, but the purity of Sora's heart and his own strength. He could feel Ansem's fear and fascination with Sora. God but he didn't want Ansem to go after Sora. He had to keep Sora away just in case Ansem got full control of him. His breathing quickened as he could feel Ansem waking up from the momentary defeat.  
  
"I told you that if you got too involved with that boy you'd lose control of the heartless." Maleficent appeared in the room.  
  
"I am in complete control." Riku stood a dark key appearing in his hand. "I have power over everything." Amber flashed into his eyes as he spoke. "You want that power. You know that if you do not have that power, you will be defeated. You can unlock that by the power of the dark keyblade."  
  
"Ansem! How can you unlock such power? Give it to me!" Maleficent walked toward the young man quickly.  
  
"As you wish." He reached back and jabbed the blade through the sorceress' chest. She gasped and started to convulse. "Do you really think you can control that kind of power?" He scoffed as he removed the blade and turned to exit leaving a dragon in his wake. "Fool...."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sora frowned at the dust that now lay scattered on the floor. This had not been a heartless. Heartless disappeared when they were destroyed, this dragon had not. The finishing blow left the dragon as a pile of ash and scales on the stone. He stepped over some as he made his way to the next room. He had to find Riku. For a brief moment he'd seen Riku's eyes. The keeper gazed out over the horizon as he came to another balcony. Sapphire eyes closed as he let out a calming breath.  
  
He raced onwards striking at any heartless that dared to cross him. Upon entrance to another room he found Kairi laying lifeless in the center. A giant keyhole glowed brightly as he approached. He knelt next to Kairi and took her in his arms.  
  
"I'm so sorry Kairi. I'm sorry for not protecting you like I promised." He whispered while pushing a strand of sunset hair behind her ear. "I promise I'll save you."  
  
"What would Riku think of you?" A deep voice came from above the keyhole. "I don't think he'd like seeing you so protective of that girl."  
  
Sora moved Kairi away from the center of the room and left her with his two unconcious companions. They'd wake soon enough. "Give my Riku back to me." He stalked forward with all the grace of a cat hunting. "You will not have control over Riku." Sora raised the keyblade as Ansem laughed at him.  
  
"You fool. It's too late. That boy is in oblivion. He cannot come back. You can be my possesion though and pretend that it's your little friend jack-kniving your body as you scream."  
  
"You'll not touch me in that manner! I'll make sure you pay for what you've done to him."   
  
"You're a fool. You've come so far and have yet learned so little. You cannot beat me. The heartless will consume you."  
  
Ansem rushed at Sora with the dark keyblade poised to strike. The dark-haired boy deflected the blade and retaliated slinging the keyblade upwards. Sparks shot out from the blades showering the floor. Each attack was parried with Ansem using all of Riku's abilities, but Sora held his own remembering every way Riku had moved from various sparring rounds. He matched each move with his own reaction determinned to win. At just the right moment Sora knocked the wind out of Ansem and sent him tumbling back. Quickly he cast a gravira spell to hold Ansem down.   
  
"Give Riku back!" Sora hissed while kneeling over the body of his friend Key poised above this heart.  
  
Jade flashed back into the glaring eyes staining them both colors. Sora gazed for a moment before leaning down and brushing a soft kiss to his lips. Riku's eyes opened wide at the shock of Sora's lips against his own. He closed his eyes sadly and kissed back knowing very well that this could be the last time he could feel Sora like this. He was losing control and Ansem was getting stronger. Sora Slowly lowered his body so that he was sitting atop Riku. His kisses became more heated as he was bent on making Riku remember.  
  
"Oh Riku.......Please come back to me. Don't leave me now when we've just discovered something so wonderful." He whispered pulling away slightly to look into the deep tourquois pools of his love.   
  
A tear slid down Riku's cheek as he pulled Sora down for another kiss. Sora answered with equal fervor his own tears rolling down his cherub face. He cupped Riku's face nearly ravaging the boy's lips. His right hand trailed down and rested on Riku's chest above his heart. The moonlit-haired boy sighed and breathed out quickly as Sora's every touch sent pinpricks of pleasure through his body. His hand trailed lower down his captive's body but suddenly Riku pushed his hand away.  
  
"No stop Sora. If you do that I can't think clearly and Ansem will regain control." He stopped the kiss and turned his face away. "I can feel him trying to gain control." Riku's eyes gained a gold tint to them.  
  
Suddenly Sora found himself on his back. Riku leaned over him his eyes clenched shut in distress as he held Ansem's spirit tried to take Sora. The tourmaline eyed boy. Pushed himself out from under Riku and picked up the Dark Keyblade.  
  
"This is the only way to save you and Kairi. If I unlock Kairi's heart which Ansem claims is within me I can lock the keyhole and send Ansem into darkness. I promise I'll save you."  
  
He turned the blade on himself. "I love you." He whispered before pushing the dark key into his own chest. He fell silently to the floor eyes closed in sleep.  
  
A/N: Before anyone flames me Sora is not dead. Ok anyways. Sorry this took so long to get out. I've been working on it for a long time. Thanks to all the reviewers. You guys all deserve hugs.  
  
To my loverly AFFN:  
  
Callisto- I kinda found it kinky when Riku Humiliated Sora, but that's just me. Thanks for stickin with me.  
  
Xavier Shardae- *blush* I wanna rocks! mune ni rocks! oh oops wrong fandom. I'm glad you think my story is kick ass. *does judo kick* KIRAI! thanks for reviewing.  
  
Twinstar1- I love Riku too. I try to be original and I very much think that Sora has a naughty little kinky side.  
  
Ziri O.- OMG I love you for reviewing like that. Wow i so don't deserve such nice reviewing. If you wana stalk me I'm Minerva Teller of tales on FFN.  
  
and to my lovely FFN:  
  
Kumagoro: Thanks for reviewing I always hope to make good chappies.  
  
Kawaii Keiko- Seductive Sora rules. Thanks for your review.  
  
Sephiroth's Kitsune- I can't tell you. That would ruin everything. I do plan on updating thanks. don't worry you'll find out soon enough.  
  
VampssAmby10210- Thanks for telling me. Aw don't whack your head on the keyboard. To answer your question it's kinda both. Ansem is trying to take over Riku.  
  
Fallen Angel named Alan- Here's the next chappie for you.  
  
Emberkitty1424- Sora will save Riku, but some things gotta happen first.  
  
camigirl4k3- yes the end will work out. I don't like unresolvedness. I'm sooooo happy you likie. Thanx.  
  
Kawaiidark- I try to make it relate in some manner. Yes this started out as a pwp but then I liked the idea so much I had to continue. Thank you for your review.  
  
Your Shadow- Aw i'm sorry haven't updated in forever. I hope to be quicker about it. I have a fanfic stalker. Cool. Thanx  
  
diamond-princess2006- thanks. I'm glad.  
  
And Last but not least....Thanks everyone who has reviewed!!!! You guys are the best.  
  
Uzumaki, Ziri, and Lucky- you guys are the bestest. *smoochies* 


	13. She saved me for you

Twisted Holiday  
  
part XIII  
  
She saved me for you  
  
Kairi watched as Sora fell towards the ground. She ran out to catch him, but he disappeared. Riku watched, horrified. He closed his eyes. This was not happening. Ansem manifested his form and tried to give chase, but Riku held him back.  
  
"Go! Get out of here!" he yelled to the frightened red-head girl.  
  
"But Riku! What about Sora? Where did he go?"  
  
"I don't know, but if you don't get out of here you won't be able to save him! Now get lost!"  
  
Kairi gazed at Riku sadly then fled the room. She ran after Sora's companions feeling guilty that she had been asleep this whole time, and that she had been the cause of conflict between the two. She wanted to cry so badly, but she held the tears in. She had to be strong for Sora and for Riku. She wanted to know what had happened in the time she'd been in her dreamless sleep, but she was afraid. Afraid to ask, and afraid to find out. She ran, following Sora's companions. They stopped suddenly in a large room with a fountain. Kairi looked around. Where was she? The two animals were now standing protectively in front of her. A small dark figure was darting about the room seemingly confused. She watched it for a moment....and yet, she wondered.....She stepped past the two animals and closer to the small shadow. Small golden eyes gazed up at her.  
  
"Sora..?" the small shadow stopped moving and tilted its head. "Is that you? If it is.....please come back to me....." She dropped to her knees to reach out toward the shadow, but it moved back from her hand as if unsure. Raising to her feet she stepped toward it again. She could hear the two animals warning her to stay back, but she disregarded them. "I know you're there...please....we need you." The small heartless scrutinized her for a moment before jumping into her opened arms. In a flash of light the heartless changed forms, back into that of the key keeper.  
  
"Kairi? Is it you?" Sora blinked rapidly. "what happened? Where's Riku?" He asked worry evident in his voice.  
  
Kairi sniffed, "He stayed behind so that I could go after you and not worry about Ansem." Her eyes filled with tears.  
  
"I have to defeat Ansem. I have to get Riku back." He hugged Kairi close, "I'm glad that you are alright." He stepped back, "Now, we have an adventure to go on."  
  
Sora sat in the small house with Leon, Yuffie, Aeris, and Kairi. Leon was watching him through narrowed eyes. He gazed up at the gunblade warrior. Sora while happy Kairi was alive, still wanted, needed Riku. He suddenly jumped up.  
  
"I have to go back. The key to defeating Ansem has to be there." The keeper closed his eyes. "Riku is so important to me." He knew that the three of them knew about his a Riku's tumultuous relationship, but he was worried about how to tell Kairi. "I need to do this alone. I've known it from the beginning."  
  
"But Sora, take me with you. I want to help you, especially since I've been the cause of your problems up till now." Kairi pulled on his sleeve. "I want to help you."  
  
The key hold merely shook his head. "Kairi, you're safe here with them. I want you to stay that way. I need to confront Riku alone. It needs to be me that frees him."  
  
"You've grown up Sora." Kairi stepped back to gaze at him. "Where did my happy little Sora go?" A soft smile of admiration glowed on her face, and then she reached down and unraveled her anklet. "Take this with you, to protect you. You're making an oath to come back safe."  
  
Sora smiled gratefully and wrapped the small charm of shells around the hilt of the keyblade. "I promise."

* * *

Sora was always dreaming of Riku. Since their first time there in Halloween Town, he couldn't get it out of his head. The way they felt so close together, the way they loved each other's bodies with infinite glorification; all of it was burned into his mind. Sora didn't think he could live without Riku. He knew it was not possible. Riku was like his other half. Each completed the other.  
  
1....2....3...  
  
Soft pants filled his ears as his body was overcome with the pleasure of touches on his skin. They burned, but so well; oddly enough, it was such and intense pain that he was obsessed with how it felt. He loved it. A gasp escaped his parted lips as he arched upwards toward the searing touch. He gazed into the shadowy depths of amber eyes.  
  
The keeper's eyes widened in shock, "No! let go! Give Riku back!" He thrashed as shadows wrapped around his limbs binding his lithe body down. He closed his eyes tightly as arms wrapped around his shoulders yanking upwards.  
  
Soft angry music filled his ears and he opened his eyes cautiously to find a pair of steely cobalt ones looking back at him. Sora frowned softly feeling slightly disoriented by the light flooding his eyes. The gunblade warrior gazed at him for a moment and then pushed away.  
  
"You passed out." Simple and just like the stoic man would say, Sora briefly thought.  
  
"I did? When?" Sora gazed up at the stormy man.  
  
He sighed and tossed his head. "Right after you stepped out of the house. Aeris healed your wounds." He turned and looked at the window. "Be careful."  
  
Sora watched him for a moment. He could see that Leon had many things on his mind. The warrior was somewhat of an enigma that had taken a lot of effort to figure out, but to Sora's surprise he had been able to piece the puzzle together. This had to do with past lovers or something, judging from the longing looks he saw in the man's eyes when he chastised him and Riku, and the bits of stories that Aeris had told him.  
  
"Leon...I am going to defeat Ansem and fix this mess." Sora fingered the fabric of his gloves and then turned to leave the soldier in silence.

* * *

Sora found himself walking alone the tombstones in Halloween town, where it all began. He ran his hands along the crumbling edges of the graves watching as ghosts hovered around them. His eyes fell to a spot on the ground where the dirt was moved. A small flush crept across his cheeks. That was from the time they had gotten caught. A small chuckle fell from the keeper's lips as he knelt down and brushed his fingertips over the soft dirt.  
  
He missed the silky feel of the island sand. The tourmaline-eyed boy briefly wondered if he would ever get to feel the pure white sand scraping against his back as he shared his love with Riku. Kairi's anklet jingled as he moved and for a brief moment his senses were filled with the sounds of rolling waves, the smell of ripe paopu fruits, and the caress of sea breezes.  
  
"Maybe I'm a little selfish, but I want to defeat Ansem so that I can share destiny islands with Riku again." He grinned and stepped swiftly back over to the Gummi ship.

* * *

Sora's eyes glinted excitedly as Hallow Bastion came into view. He stayed stationary gazing at the grand waterfalls from the ship's front window. He balled his hands into fists and clenched his teeth. Now it was time to even the score. He'd pay Ansem back for all the things he did to Riku. He'd pay Ansem back and then he'd take Riku and they'd all return to Destiny Islands.  
  
His journey through the rocks and falls to the castle was quick as adrenaline surged through his body. His feet beat a loud echoing rhythm through the corridors. Sora could feel the pounding of his heart as he came closer and closer to where he would fight Ansem. He stopped as he entered the library. A deep breath of air and then the keeper was ready to move on.  
  
"Sora!"  
  
The keeper turned around a bookshelf and spotted the young magic user dressed in pink. She smiled warmly at him and then walked toward him with Leon following not too far behind.  
  
"What are you guys doing here?" He gazed in shock at the two Traverse Town dwellers.  
  
"This was our home before the heartless invaded." Aeris gazed at the young fighter. "Sora I have one last thing to give you before your final battle." She leaned down and place her delicate hands gently against his fore head. "Bestow magic." The keeper opened his eyes as a tingling ran through his veins. "I've given you the final cure spell. Use it to protect yourself and those you love." the green eyed woman smiled again and pulled Sora into a soft hug, "our hearts are with you key master."  
  
Tourmaline eyes met stormy depths for a fleeting instant before gazing away in respect. "We believe in you Sora." The gunblade warrior tossed a metal chain to him. "Use it to upgrade the key."

* * *

This was it the final resting place, the final door. Sora bit down on his uncertainties and stepped through the final gateway. Nothingness surrounded him. It was an indefinite void as far as the eye could see. So cold and lonely, he guessed that this was the depth of the heartless. The darkness stretched on for what seemed like an eternal corridor. Everything melted into nothingness as he walked footsteps echoing loudly around him. The keeper shot a fire spell off so that he could see somewhat around him. It flew several feet before snuffing out and leaving him alone in the dark again.  
  
"Riku....is this what it's been like for you?" the keyblade master fell to his knees, "I'm so sorry I left you alone... I should have known better. I should have been a better best friend." he bowed his head silently lamenting all the time he wasted, when he should have just been looking for Riku.  
  
Soft arms wrapped around his body in the darkness. He leaned back into the touch subconciously. A puff of warm breath against his ear roused him from his thoughts. A shiver ran down his spine as he turned to gaze into Riku's exotic jade eyes. His eyes widened as he gazed at the smirk hidden in those depths. Sora reached out to touch Riku wondering why he could see him and nothing else. A solid form. Riku was real, not a shadow or an illusion.  
  
"Riku!" He threw his arms around the boy while turning and pushing all of his body weight into him. "Riku...you're okay..." He nuzzled the other boy's neck, "I've been so worried about you...I'm always thinking about you." He sighed into Riku's flesh.  
  
Riku leaned forward as Sora's lips touched his. They were so soft even with as many times as he had ravaged them with his own mouth. Riku's thoughts briefly went back to the time that they were both children on Destiny Islands.

* * *

"Riku! Wait up!" He looked back to see Sora running as fast as he could after him. "You're not being fair! You got a head start!"  
  
He laughed while disappearing into their secret spot. Soon after Sora came running in looking more disheveled than normal. He plopped down in the dirt while pouting at Riku. The jade-eyed boy smiled and walked over to Sora and ruffled his hair then he himself took a spot on the ground. A wide grin crossed the young boy's face.  
  
"What are we going to do today Riku?" He bounced happily while questioning the other boy.  
  
"We're going to go on an adventure, unless you're scared."  
  
"I'm not scared of anything...."

* * *

"Riku, I'm not afraid anymore, I've seen what I need to do and I'm not scared of anything...... anymore....."  
  
Sora was whispering calming words to him as he felt himself being pushed gently down until his back was against the solid ground. He closed his eyes as the feeling of Sora washed over him. His soft almost unsure touches and his shuddering breaths. Riku wanted all of it. A gloved hand came up to pull Sora's lips back to his own, which the younger boy willingly allowed, but that was as far as Riku's dominance was allowed. Sora gazed at Riku with a desperate and sad look. His eyes seemed to tell Riku, "If I cannot save you here, how can I assure you that I can Save you in the end?"  
  
He smiled up at Sora trusting him. His eyes lit up in flames of desire as he gazed at the soft curve of Sora's jaw. He growled suddenly not wanting to let Sora control him, wanting to roll his rival over and take what he wanted. Sora gazed at him and in sensing the change quickly grabbed Riku's hands in his own and bit down onto his mouth. Riku gasped. His eyes snapped open wide as he caught the warning look in sora's eyes. The blue eyed boy was refusing to let him come out victorious. He was almost trying to mock the darker side of him.  
  
"I'm not going to let you submit to your darkness." He grinned at his captive. "I'm going to make sure you stay focused on me. I'll be your strength." He emphasized his words with a subtle thrust of his hips.  
  
Riku let out a soft moan and tightened his fingers around Sora's. The blue eyed boy smiled and leaned over to tease at his rival's earlobe. His warm breath made Riku's nerves quiver and spark making his lust more evident. Sora's mouth was creating wonderful sensations as it worked its way down his neck only to pause the touches to unzip his shirt. Riku was shocked to say the least. His Sora had not even released his hands to do the task, he'd done it with his teeth. Sora smiled up at him with seemingly innocent eyes, but Riku knew better. This Sora, whom he'd only come to learn about on this adventure was more earthly, more... seductive. A gasp escaped his throat as Sora's teeth grazed a nipple. Riku could hardly stand the wonderful torture he was receiving, so he refused to think further. One hand was released as the key master tugged at the dark boy's pants. His hand went down as well to aid Sora in his conquest. A sweet kiss was his reward. He wanted this, but something was nagging at his mind, more so than that of Ansem's control.  
  
"Sora.... Why are you doing this?" He shifted slightly, "There are much more impor-"  
  
"You are the most important thing to me right now." He inteejected. "I have to save you now, or the mind damage maybe permanent, and I could never live knowing that I was not able to save you."  
  
That was all that needed to be said. Riku understood it all, and he was going to cherish this time with Sora. Even after being deceived and hurt over and over again...... well that was why Sora was the true Keeper of the Keyblade. He gazed into battle weary eyes, still deep innocent blue, but they were tired and sad. His eyes closed feeling Sora's warmth envelope his naked body. Soft lips caressing every inch of flesh with the utmost care, the silky touch of sable spikes against his body, and the ethereal aura that seemed to radiate from the young master were all things Riku was going to remember He didn't flinch this time when he felt Sora asking with his fingertips if he could pierce Riku's core. All thoughts of the dark lord and his terrible treatment was gone from his mind as the key master touched him, kissed him......  
  
He thrust his hips upward as he felt Sora's entrance to his being. No pain, no fear, just warmth. Sora was gentle with his strokes, long and deep pushes to give his lover the most pleasure possible. Riku arched from the darkness silver locks cascading over his shoulders. His cheeks stained with pink from the exquisite sensations overtaking his nervous system. The most wonderful part though was when Sora released his other hand to tunnel his fists around Riku's neglected memeber. The teenager curled closer to his young lover and embraced him. Sora's eyes were half closed in concentration and lust, but the affection and peaceful look on Riku's face did not escape him as he sped his thrusts, making them quick and fully penetrating. The pale haired boy's eyes glazed over as he rode the waves of his pleasure to completion releasing his load about his lover's hand, but the feeling didn't stop there. A few more thrusts, a little bit more and Sora was there filling Riku with his essence.  
  
He gazed down at his love noticing the traces of dark leave his eyes. He smiled wearily. Soft jade entranced him, just like the first time and then his eyes fell shut inspite of himself. Exhausted from his trials, he fell forward wrapping his arms tightly around his best friend's torso.  
  
The moonlit haired boy watched his rival for a moment noting how every movement made by the boy seemed to tell of his love. He closed his eyes sadly and bowed his head in shame. Sora was so pure. He had been forced to age beyond his time, and so in gratitude of his favorite companion's sacrafice...... he decided............

* * *

A/N: Wow that took so freaking long! I am so incredibly sorry, but being on a network that likes to get worms, well to say the least, compy's parasites seemed to find this chapter especially yummy as they kept eating and deleting it. I'm sorry if the love scene is kinda wierd....hell I'm sorry if the chapter is kinda wierd, I've been writing it over and over again so ideas might have clashed. Yes obviously this did not happen in the game, I am taking creative liberties. Well the end is near. Sorry if there is any spelling errors, I am a grammar and spelling Nazi, but even I miss things. Many apologies. The world is unkind to us fanfic authors Much love and gratitude to all reviewers. You guys rock my world. Many apologies for making you wait forever.  
  
With sincere and humble thanks,  
  
- Minerva Lucky I loves you. 


End file.
